A Mage's Quest
by Isildorana
Summary: A young mage and a warrior are paired together for a trek to Shattrath.  Rated M for sexual situations, and some language.  M&F Bloodelf  Please R&R as this is my first FF!  Constructive criticism greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Blizzard, nor do I make any income from this story. This is purely for my entertainment. Please R&R. Rated M for future chapters.

Jin'ala was sitting by the fountain in the Court of the Sun, Silvermoon City. The three elegant stone women reaching skyward to hold up the large bowl, out of which water was spilling. The fish between their feet spouting ribbons of water as well. The reflecting pool spread out a short distance to cascade down a waterfall into a second reflection pond surrounded by its own set of bronze fish spouting water back into the pool.

Only one word came to mind as she closed her eyes and listened to the musical twinkling and swirling white noise of the flowing water: _Ronae. _ She smiled. Thalassian was such a wonderful language. This one word, in particular, meant 'peaceful', but it wasn't only a word. It was a feeling. _Ronae_. The feeling when one is truly at peace. It conveyed calm majesty unequaled by its translation.

The girl breathed in deeply the sweet scent of clear, fresh water that mingled with the light floral scents wafting from the floating flower baskets strewn about the area. The manicured shrubbery also lending their heady aroma of firs and oaks to the blend. Yes, _Ronae_, was the perfect word to describe the scene, even though the general public was hustling and bustling all around her. Again, she breathed in deeply and exhaled on a sigh. This was just what she'd needed. Especially, since the last few days had been spent training and honing her skills as a mage.

She smiled with satisfaction. This was just where she'd wanted to be. Her studies were going well. So well, in fact, that it seemed she needed to buy new armor daily in addition to the armor she'd glean off her fallen adversaries in order to keep up with her newly mastered levels.

Once more, she took a breath and sighed peacefully. Opening her eyes, she looked around and noticed a man staring at her. She regarded him as he looked at her. Suddenly, he jumped into the pool and splashed like a lunatic. She rolled her eyes at him. Too many of the male persuasion of her kind, the Sin'dorei, acted like idiots. She switched positions and lounged on her elbows while shifting her gaze further around the semi-circle that surrounded the fountain.

"Miss?" a voice shattered her concentration and she looked up, squinting at the sun that back-lit the stranger.

"Yes?" she replied. "May I help you?"

"I was just wondering if he," indicating the crazy man in the pool, "was bothering you?" The deep, gritty voice clawed at her stomach and started the warmth in her cheeks to rise. He moved and was finally visible without the sun behind him. He stood tall in front of her. His short, red hair tousled as if it hadn't been combed that day, save for a hand quickly run through it. The top of his left ear sported only a single silver hoop. The fel-green of his eyes roiled beneath his brows. She could just barely make out a long scar that started just above his right eye and traced a jagged line down his cheek to his strong, square jaw. His nose looked as if it'd been broken at least once and there was a small, fresh cut on his bottom lip. His neck was as thick as a tree trunk and it led down to broad shoulders that framed a large chest that was home to more scars, made half-visible by his open shirt. His waist was narrow, but gave way to a set of legs that seemed formidable even under the dark pants he wore.

"Miss?" came the strong but quiet voice again. She blinked at him. "Is he bothering you?"

Jin'ala had to look back to the man he was pointing at in order to remember why he was talking to her. "Hrm?" she mumbled. "Oh, him," she finally realized. She softly chuckled, then sighed. "No, he's not bothering anyone. About the only thing he will be doing is catching his death in that cold water." She nodded to punctuate. Looking at the man in front of her again, she caught a glimpse of a small dog behind him. "Is that your dog?" she asked.

The man nodded, never taking his eyes off the vagrant in the fountain. "He's cute, isn't he?" the man asked. Finally, he looked back at her. "The dog, not the idiot," he said, nodding towards his pet.

She giggled quietly at the joke and only nodded.

He gave a curt nod and sat down in front of her. "So," he said, sliding close. So close, in fact, that his knees were touching hers. She giggled uncomfortably and slid slightly away to restore the distance. "What brings you out here, miss . . ." he asked sliding closer to her again, knees touching. He'd intentionally left the question open for her to supply her name.

"Jin'ala," she replied, uncomfortably. "My name is Jin'ala, but most people call me Jinny."

"Well, Jinny," he smiled at the use of her nickname. "What brings you out on this fine day? The weather?" he paused. "Looking for company?" he asked, leaning in closer.

Her cheeks reddened and she looked away, embarrassed to be blushing, but she smiled tentatively back at him and glanced sideways at him. "The weather," she nodded, "yes, that's one reason," she said.

"There are others?" he asked lightly with a half smile.

She smiled and nodded again, but sighed. "This place, the running water, reminds me of my father," she supplied, slightly saddened at the thought of him.

"I'm sorry, Miss Jinny, I didn't mean to dredge up the past," he said with a touch of compunction in his voice.

She waved it off. "Please, don't worry about it," she smiled softly. "It was a very long time ago."

He looked eased, but offered, "I'm sure it still stings."

She nodded and reflected for a moment. The she looked back at the man. "So, you have the knowledge of my name and the reason for my presence . . ." she started saying, but purposely left the statement open.

He smiled slyly at her. "This is true. I know your name is Jinny, and that you are here to enjoy the day and to remember." He stopped and continued to smile at her, his eyes twinkling.

She hated that she blushed so easily. She looked away, but only for a moment. He was starting to annoy her. She then returned his smile and said, "So? I don't believe I caught your name, mister . . ."

"Darreek," he finally offered jovially, jumping to his feet and bowing low, "At your service, Miss Jinny." He extended his hand and she took it, cautiously looking at him as she did so.

"It's a pleasure, Mister Darreek," she said, offering a polite smile.

"The pleasure, Miss Jinny," he smirked, eyes sparkling, "is all mine," he finished, dropping a light kiss to the backs of her knuckles.

Yet again, she blushed, this time rolling her eyes at him as her teeth caught the corner of her bottom lip. She yelped with surprise when he all at once pulled her up to her feet. He laughed at her expression and his eyes sparkled.

She jumped with surprise, again, when she was tapped on the shoulder. He laughed even harder, the sound rumbling out of his broad chest as she clasped a hand over her heart.

"Excuse me, Miss Jinny," the young boy said, bowing to her.

She regained her composure rather quickly when she saw that it was one of the magisters' page boys. Taking a cleansing breath, she said, "Yes, Xannor? What can I do for you?" She smiled down at him.

"I've been asked to fetch you, Miss Jinny," he replied.

The pleasantness on her face faded. "Fetch me for what, darling?" she asked.

"The magisters have an important task for you," he said. "Please, come with me."

She sighed heavily. This was supposed to have been a relaxing day. Jin'ala looked up to Darreek. "Please, excuse me, Mister Darreek. When the magisters call, one must answer."

"Aye," he said, nodding, his arms folded across his chest. "This I know well. _Shorel'aran_, Miss Jinny. I shall leave you with this to remember me," he said, his eyes sparkling while he snaked a hand behind her neck and pulled her close. The kiss was light, just barely brushing her lips with his. He released her and laughed yet again at the expression of utter disgust on her face.

Her cheeks instantly seared with heat and the fel-green of her eyes roiled darkly. "_Anar'endal dracon! _ Why would you do such a thing?" she ground out between her teeth, looking around to see if anyone had been watching.

There was a tug on her arm. "Please, Miss Jinny. We must go," Xannor protested.

Jin'ala eyed the man. "If I see you again, it will be your end!" she spat out. He laughed all the harder as her cheeks grew a darker, more vibrant crimson. She spun away from him and allowed Xannor to lead her to the magisters, leaving the frustrating man laughing behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do not own Blizzard nor do I make any profit from this story.  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The magister smiled warmly at Jin'ala as she knelt before him, showing her respect for him. "Ahh, Jin'ala. It is good to see you again. You've been excelling at your studies, I hear," he said, extending an arm to help her up.

She smiled and blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, sir," she replied quietly. "I was told there was a task for me?"

He nodded and his body language changed to a business-like manner. "Yes, there are important matters to attend to. This," he said, handing her an envelope, "will explain everything."

Nodding, Jin'ala accepted the envelope and dipped her head. "Thank you, magister."

"There is another matter to discuss, Jin'ala," he said.

She nodded her head. "Yes, magister?"

"There is the matter of your safety," he said, softening. "This is a dangerous trek, Jinny. Your safety is of utmost importance to us. We have arranged an escort for you. He has come highly recommended as one of the most trusted and valued warriors. A true hero in his own right."

She couldn't stop the disappointed sigh that escaped her lips.

"Is something wrong, Jinny?" the magister asked.

She quickly answered, "No, sir. I . . . I was just . . . ." she sighed again in submission. "No, sir. Nothing's wrong."

The magister looked at her kindly. "Jin'ala," he smiled warmly. "You are a very strong and accomplished mage. However, you will be traveling through very dangerous country. I cannot put one of my most promising mages to this kind of task without ensuring her protection." He stood next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders, escorting her to the door. "You must trust our judgment, Jinny. Many have performed this task before, and many will in the future. It is a 'right of passage', if you will, of every mage. Every mage before you and every mage after you will have an escort. That is the way things are. That is the way they will stay."

She nodded acceptance. "Yes, magister. As you wish."

He stopped at the door. "Jin'ala," he said, cupping her shoulders in his hands. "It is my wish for you to remain alive."

She closed her eyes and smiled as he gently kissed her forehead. "Yes, magister. Thank you," she said as he released her.

He smiled warmly at her. "You shall meet the warrior on the morrow, at the gates to the city. There, you will begin your journey. Pack light, and make sure your mount is ready for the long trek."

"Yes, magister."

"Shorel'aran, Jin'ala."

"Selama ashal'anore."

"Indeed," he said, watching her walk away.

She brooded the entire way back to the inn at the entrance of the city. She didn't need an escort. She was perfectly capable of her own protection. She sighed. But the magisters had ordered it. Jin'ala decided to forget about it until the morning. Until then, she needed to prepare. She decided to walk to the stable to check on her hawkstrider.

The strong, musty odor of fodder and animals assaulted her nose as she entered the stable. She walked down the center aisle, and the low rumble of a kodo caught her attention, but only for a moment. Other animals joined the strong kodo in a chorus of sounds. She followed the aisle to the stall where Myndee stood.

The hawkstrider squawked a greeting when she saw Jin'ala. The girl smiled at the flightless bird. She stood almost eight feet tall on her two strong legs, her light purple and red plumage ruffling out as she used her large beak to preen between each feather. Her wings, though relatively small for her size of a bird, stretched almost six feet across. She squawked again as Jin'ala approached her and extended a hand to the bird's beak.

"_Sinu a'manore_, friend," Jinny smiled, stroking the hawkstrider. She ran her hands the full length of the bird, feel the warmth of her through the feathers. Myndee nuzzled her head against Jinny's chest as the girl stroked the bird's long neck. "We've a long journey ahead of us, friend. Dangerous country," she said in Thalassian. The bird cocked her head to the side and looked at Jinny with her big eyes. "Don't worry. We'll be fine." She fed Myndee a treat which the bird hungrily snatched out of her hand.

"Well, she looks hungry," came a deep gritty voice from behind her.

Jin'ala spun on her heels, startling Myndee in the process. "_Anar'alah_!" she exclaimed.

He laughed at her and she blushed. "Well, hell, you are a jumpy one! Jinny, isn't it?" he asked, his fel-green eyes sparkling.

She realized she was blushing again and that made her blush even more. She turned away and resumed her attentions to Myndee. Away from that frustrating man from the fountain. Keeping her attention on her hawkstrider, she nodded. "Yes, Jinny. And I only jump when someone sneaks up on me," she qualified her actions.

He laughed at her. The sound was musical. It started as a low rumble inside his broad chest and gradually tumbled through his thin lips as the fel in his eyes swirled playfully. He shifted positions and Jinny realized how close he was to her, she could feel his breath on her neck.

"So, what brings you out to the stables?" He paused. Then the smile broadened on his face. "Are you following me?" he asked, reaching out a hand to gently stoke her arm with his knuckle.

She took in a sharp breath at the contact and instantly, she had goose pimples. Jinny was glad that she was still facing away from him. She blushed and laughed uncomfortably. "Please," she said rolling her eyes, "don't think so highly of yourself." She slid around her bird to the other side. "I came to check on Myndee," she smiled politely. "She doesn't really like the stable. It makes her uneasy."

"Oh, really?" he asked, running his hand over the bird as he walked around and stood close to her again. He smiled slyly at her and shrugged. "She doesn't look all that uneasy." He looked directly into her eyes and leaned towards her, placing a hand behind her on the stable wall, chuckling as he saw her blush. He was really making her uneasy, but she wasn't going to let him know that. She straightened her back and stood tall, looking back into his eyes, trying to seem brave. His gaze traveled down her face and lingered on her lips. He lowered his voice. "You sure do blush quite a bit," he said, using a hand to softly touch her cheek with his knuckle, a half smile on his face. She turned an even darker crimson and his half smile broadened to his entire face.

She turned her head to look away, annoyed that she couldn't control her body's responses. "It's a curse," she said, almost disgusted.

"Really?" he said, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. She trembled slightly at his touch but didn't move. He chuckled, the sound low and soft. "I find it quite becoming of you, Miss Jinny." He reached out a hand and caught her chin with a finger, lifting her face level to his. "Quite beautiful," he said quietly, leaning in so close that their noses were almost touching. She could feel his breath on her cheeks, splashing across her chin.

Jin'ala could feel the warmth coming from her cheeks. She searched her brain. How in the name of the sun would she get this man away from her? Then the thought struck her. "_Miand_." She spoke just loud enough for the hawkstrider to hear.

Instantly, the bird had turned to face her and was pushing her way between Jinny and her bothersome pest. "What? What on . . . ?" he exclaimed, jumping back.

This time, it was her turn to laugh, and laugh she did. A full bodied, throw your head back and let it tickle your insides kind of laugh.

"What did you say?" he shot a suspicious look at her.

She smiled smugly. "I merely started saying that I needed to get her supper." She paused and shook her head. "I've no idea what got into her," she said, hoping she looked as innocent as she sounded. "I'm really, very sorry. But I do need to get her fed. Please excuse me." She walked over to the feed box, portioned some out and gave it to her hawkstrider. She gently patted the hawkstrider as she ate. Finally, she looked back to the man. "Darreek, isn't it?" she asked and waited for his affirming nod. She nodded in response and continued, "It was . . . uh . . . nice to see you again, Mister Darreek, but I really must be off. I'm in need of some rest, as I've had a rather long and eventful day."

"Well, then," he said, moving in front of her and bowing low. "Miss Jinny," he took her hand, "Once again, it has been my pleasure," he smiled and touched the back of her knuckles to his lips. She blushed. "And, sadly, I, too, have my own matters to attend to. So, I shall take my leave." He bowed low again. "Until the morrow," he smiled slyly at her.

She nodded at him and watched him walk away. She wasn't going to burst his egotistical bubble by telling him she was leaving at dawn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: "_Miand_" means Supper**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I do not own Blizzard nor do I make any profit from this story. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn broke crisp and cool over Eversong Wood. The morning mist swirled low on the ground. Jin'ala took a deep, cleansing breath as her hawkstrider shifted beneath her. She always loved this time of day. In some childish, whimsical way, the world seemed new, pure, as if nothing but good could come out of it. She breathed in deeply again, taking in all the scents around her. The light perfume of the blooming flowers below her along the small garden path mixed with the earthy scent of forest floor and trees. The smell of cooking fires being stoked with diverse and exotic woods meandered through the city gates. She closed her eyes and let the scents envelope her, clearing her mind.

Jinny hadn't realized how distracted she'd been until she heard someone clearing his throat. She opened her eyes and looked for the source.

Those eyes.

Those swirling, sparkling, mischievous fel-green eyes. He smiled at her as recognition crossed her face and she sighed, slightly annoyed. "May I help you?"

He chuckled softly at her annoyed tone. "You're not happy to see me?" he asked, the bear beneath him sniffing the ground and shifting under the weight of his fully armored rider. The plate armor clanked slightly as Darreek's chuckle grew.

Jinny rolled her eyes as she manipulated her hawkstrider to turn away from him. "I'm waiting for someone," she said curtly. "An escort for an important task ordered by the magisters."

"Well, then, m'lady," he smiled, awkwardly bowing over his bulky armor. "Your wait is over."

Jinny's head jerked up to look at him. "You're my escort?" she asked in disbelief, her disdain evident on her face. He laughed again at her and nodded. "Show me your orders," she demanded.

"Orders?" he chuckled. "You don't believe me?"

She looked at him sternly. Enough was enough. "It seems to me, by way of recent events, Mister Darreek, that you have been following me."

"Following you?" he cut her off. "I assure you, miss, that I have not." He at least had the decency to sound slightly offended at her accusation.

Jinny gave him a sharp look. "Mhmm," she hummed. "Well, I'm not about to put myself in the kind of situations you've instigated the past few times we've met so 'coincidentally'. So, show me your orders or leave me be."

"Situations?" he feigned innocence. "Just what kind of situations are we talking about?"

The girl blushed at the warrior's question. She didn't want to have to describe them.

"You know, you're beautiful when you blush," he said quietly, smiling.

The heat in her cheeks intensified and spread to her entire face and down her neck. She did her very best to control her anger. "Orders. Now," she bit out.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled, eyes smiling. "As you wish, m'lady." Slowly, he reached into the forward saddle bag and pulled out a folded paper. He handed it to her, looking at her far hand. "Are you going to put that away?" he asked.

The question caught her off guard and she looked at her hand. She hadn't realized that she'd drawn the wand from her side. She put it away grudgingly and snatched the orders out of his hand. Jin'ala gave him an annoyed look and fiercely scrutinized the paper. Resentfully, she handed the papers back to him. "Fine," she sighed. "Let's go." Turning her hawkstrider, Jin'ala set out, heading south.

They traveled in silence until they reached the border that separated Eversong Wood from Ghostlands. Jinny cringed when the man behind her broke the peacefulness. "Miss Jinny, I was . . . ."

"Please stop calling me that," she cut him off.

He smirked, the laugh playing at the corner of his mouth. "Well, then, how would you like me to address you?"

She thought for a moment. "You may call me Jin'ala."

"Jin'ala," he rolled her name around on his tongue. Darreek shook his head. "That just won't do."

"Excuse me?"

He shrugged. "I don't want to call you Jin'ala."

"What?" She paused. "Well, what do you want to call me?"

"Miss Jinny."

"Not that," she said immediately.

"Hrmm . . ." He thought for a minute, looking her up and down, his eyes sparkling playfully. "Mage," he finally said.

She sighed. At least it wasn't better than him using her name. "Fine. What do you want?"

"Huh?" he looked at her curiously. "Oh, yeah. Mage," he looked for her reaction, "I was wondering if you'd like to stop for some lunch?"

Her stomach grumbled at the thought of food, but Jinny didn't want him to think she was weak, so she sighed and said, "I suppose we should stop for our mounts to rest and get some water." She stopped Myndee and they dismounted.

With their animals secure, he'd taken off most of his armor and relaxed, leaning back on his elbows. She shook her head, looking at the pile of armor. "You really needed to wear all that?" she asked, motioning to the jumbled mess of plate and mail.

He chuckled but shrugged. "Well, mage, you never know what could be lurking right around the corner." He paused, his gaze shifting around the clearing and across the river.

Jinny laughed. "In this area?" she scoffed. "I could take on any of the creatures here and in Ghostlands without so much as a stitch of armor on."

Darreek smiled devilishly at her.

"What?"

"I'm just imagining you without a stitch of armor on," he said, the fel in his eyes growing darker. She blushed and turned away, she hadn't thought about who she was talking to. She couldn't understand why it seemed he went out of his way to make her blush. Jinny glanced at him sideways only to realize that he was still staring at her. She quickly looked away again and took a bite of her bread. "You know, you're beautiful when you blush," he said.

The mage's cheeks flushed even hotter and she was glad she wasn't facing him. She nodded, "Mhmm. You've said that once already today."

"Have I?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "I hadn't realized you were keeping track." The warrior chuckled softly.

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't."

"Really?"

He was right behind her. Startled, she jumped to her feet, drawing the wand from its place on her belt. Anger darkened her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Whoa, whoa, there," he said, trying to calm her. "Settle down."

Jinny took a calming breath and lowered her wand, but didn't put it away. She backed up, trying to restore her personal space. "Why must you do that?" she demanded.

The smirk on his lips dangerously close to a full smile. "Do what?" he asked, taking a few steps closer to her. Darreek looked directly into her eyes.

The mage blushed and tried to take another step back, but found the rough, sharp bark of the tree instead. "Constantly . . . constantly . . . ." she trailed off, not able to find the words. She hated how her mental capacity depreciated in direct response to his physical proximity. He intimidated her, and that wasn't usually an easy task.

"Constantly do what?" The devilish grin playing in the darkening fel of his eyes. His movement was so swift that she could barely see him. Almost instantly, he was directly in front of her, his hand on her wrist, preventing her from raising her wand. His voice was dangerously dark and thick. The warrior's eyes, now as dark green as the leaves on the trees, bore into hers. He spoke quietly. "Constantly do . . . this?" He closed the mere inches between them and snaked her arm behind her back, drawing their bodies tightly together.

Jinny gasped at the sudden contact. The heat from the body pressed so closely to hers seeping through both of their clothes. The color that splashed across her cheeks growing darker. She tried pulling away, but he held her tighter, pinning her between himself and the tree. He pressed into her.

"Let me go!" she struggled against him.

The warrior chuckled, the sound reverberating into her bosom as it rumbled low in his chest. The devilish grin on his lips causing the heat in her cheeks to spread down her neck. "Let you go?" he said, so low it was almost a growl. "You really want me to let you go?" he whispered in her ear, flicking his tongue across the lobe. He chuckled again at the sudden intake of air that she sucked through her teeth. Darreek raised his head to look into her eyes.

They were closed. Her soft, full lips moving as though she were speaking. Suddenly, her eyes flew open. The glowed more turquoise than he'd remembered.

"Nuhn!" he grunted as the arcane energy shoved him back.

The mage slouched slightly against the tree, somewhat drained from the spell, her breasts heaving with her angry breath. Once again, her wand was at the ready. She held her hands in front of her, pulling the very moisture from the air and freezing it into an arcane infused ball that floated between her delicate fingers. The spell was spoken under her breath and she shoved the frost bolt.

He anticipated her move and dodged the attack.

"Whoa! Whoa!" he yelled, holding his hands up in supplication.

Her eyes glowed a dangerously dark and angry fel-green. "Do not," she emphasized with a shake of her wand, "touch me again!" She was visibly trembling with the anger that burned so fiercely within her. "You were sent to protect me on my quest, not assault me in your lust!" She seemed to become more calm the more she spoke. Especially, since it seemed as though he were content staying right where he was.

His expression changed. The amused look in his eyes returning. "Assault you?" he laughed. "Mage, if I would have assaulted you," his eyes darkened as he thought of the implications, "you wouldn't have been able to do anything but submit." He grinned evilly.

She looked at him suspiciously. "So, what exactly was that, then?" she accused him.

"That?" He shrugged. "That was fun."

"Fun?" she asked incredulously. "That was fun?"

He snickered.

"A child! A mere child, not even out of his pubescent years!" she fumed. "They send me a child for protection!"

The warrior scoffed. "I, a child?" He looked her up and down. "You look young enough to be nursed yet!"

Anger flared like coals in her eyes. She straightened, stretching her full five-foot-five frame. "I happen to be an Arcane mage of the 57th level, with a secondary talent in Frost Magic. I am very accomplished. You'd do well to remember that, warrior. That is, if you can keep the brain between your legs in check."

"'The brains between my legs'?" He stared at her. The laugh started as a low chuckle that couldn't decide if it wanted to form or not. Once decided, it slowly turned into a full bodied laugh that brightened his entire face. He laughed until his eye watered. The laugh was slowly dissipating when he finally caught her gaze. Darreek cleared his throat and became serious. "Alright, mage. As you wish."

"You are not to come near me unless it is for my protection, understand?" she demanded, annoyed by his laughter.

He nodded, the smile still playing at his lips.

"You are not to touch me unless it is life or death."

Again, he nodded.

"Good. Otherwise, I will pop back to the magisters and you will have to deal with them and your Commanding Officers instead of just a tiny, angry mage. Got it?" The fel of her eyes roiled and glowed brightly.

"Yes, mage," he said, inclining his head.

Jin'ala regarded him for a moment, then said, "Fine. Let's go."

Once they were mounted, she looked back at him again. "I want to make it to Thalassian Pass by sundown if we can."

He nodded. "Yes, mage."

She looked at him for a moment longer. This was a sudden change of attitude, but the humor was still there in his eyes. She shrugged mentally and turned her hawkstrider towards the road again and headed south across the river.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I do not own Blizzard nor do I make any profit from this story.  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome to Tranquillen, Mage," he said quietly as the small outpost came into view.

The name didn't quite fit the small gathering of two or three buildings, if that's what you'd call them. They really weren't buildings anymore. Just broken, cracked husks of a distant past. But, Jinny had a vivid imagination and could still picture them in her mind in all their full glory and beauty. The now overgrown path that cut through the small smattering of buildings used to hold children, laughing and playing, but now it only held few permanent residents. A hodgepodge of Sin'dorei and Forsaken.

Jin'ala was almost saddened at the sorry little buildings and their inhabitants. She drew her cloak tighter around her as she looked around on their way through. It seemed always to be nightfall in Ghostlands. There was always mist on the ground, and creatures of the night lurked just out of sight in the deep shadows.

"Ev'nin', lady. Sir," a forsaken greeted them, nodding 'hello' to both of them in turn.

Sagely, she nodded back, unconsciously slowing her mount to ride next to Darreek, drawing the bird so close to his bear that their legs almost touched. He glanced sideways as he noticed their proximity, but said nothing. The look on her face made it clear that she was uneasy about traveling through the perpetual darkness that enveloped Ghostlands. The mage shivered as the two left the relative safety of the small outpost. The rode in silence as they walked along the path through the forest.

She jumped slightly when they heard a loud _Crack!_ From the forest beside them. The warrior chuckled. "Don't worry, mage," he said quietly. She looked at him and nodded. The warrior chuckled. "You know, I never did tell you what I was doing at the fountain," he said, trying to take her mind off the darkness.

"You . . . what?" she blinked.

"Yesterday, at the fountain. You'd asked me why I was out and about. I never did tell you." He smirked at her.

She didn't really care why he was there, but she was grateful for the distraction. She sighed, "So, why were you there?"

The warrior winked slyly at her. "You want the truth, or should I make up some eloquent and long-winded story of instant attraction and unbridled lust?" his mischievous grin no only on his lips but also in his eyes.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "The truth."

It was his turn to sigh. "The truth is boring. I'll make something up." He nodded and thought for a moment. "I was wondering around aimlessly, yesterday. I had nothing to do and no where to go. So, I decided to loiter by the large fountain that graces the eyes as one enters the city from the Sunfury Spire. When I found something even more graceful than the water cascading down the falls." He looked at her pointedly.

She arched an eyebrow. "Oh? And just what was that?" she asked, still slightly annoyed.

Slowly, a smirk pulled at the corner of the warrior's mouth. "That should be obvious," came a deep and gritty reply.

For once, she was relieved at the darkness. The mage could feel the fire spreading across her cheeks and she hoped the darkness and the hood of her cloak covered her face enough that he wouldn't take notice. His low, raspy chuckle clenched at her stomach and made her realize that he had.

"It intrigues me, mage." The humor in his voice was audible.

She didn't dare look at him. She focused on the ground in front of her hawkstrider. "What does?" she asked quietly.

"Why is it, mage, that you blush so often?"

She opened her mouth as if she were going to speak, but her lips couldn't find the words. Jinny tried again only to find herself at a loss for words once more. She sighed, relenting. "I . . . I don't know." Her quiet voice still carrying far enough for him to hear. "I suppose I'm just not accustomed to holding conversations with . . . with . . . ." _such attractive men_, she almost said, but stopped herself short, not quite sure how to finish.

He eyed her with a wicked half grin. "With?" The fel glow of his eyes roiled playfully. "With whom? With such forward men, like myself?" He chuckled as she flushed again.

She hadn't expected him to read her mind. But, that was impossible. He was a warrior and had no real knowledge of the magics that surrounded her life except for the addiction with which every Sin'dorei was burdened. She shook her head. She had hoped she would have been more stoic, like the others of her race, but she'd always held her emotions on her sleeve. She was always easily readable. She hated that.

"Hrmm?" The soft mumble shook her out of her thoughts and she looked at him. "You're not accustomed to holding conversations with . . .?"

She thought for a moment, trying to decide how best to finish the thought. "With anyone outside of the magisters." She sighed inwardly with relief.

Darreek glanced at her and sighed as he realized how incredibly innocent she really was and how incredibly barbaric his actions toward her had been. "You don't get out much, do you?" he asked at length. Jinny shook her head and looked away in embarrassment. "What, exactly, do you do with yourself all day?"

She regarded him. The warrior seemed genuinely curious. Not teasing as he usually was. She shrugged. "Train. Read." The look that was elicited from her remark was one of question.

"Read? What is it you read?"

Jinny fumbled around in the saddle bag and produced a large tome.

"What's that?" he asked, impressed.

She chuckled. "This," she said, inclining her head towards the leather bound pages, "is a book. You read it." Her chuckle turned into quiet giggling as he shot her an indignant look.

"I know that," he said, slightly riled at the attack on his intellect.

The mage giggled again. "Calm yourself, warrior. I merely jest." She smiled at him. "This is my spell book. It teaches many things. Including how to harness and control Arcane, Fire, and Frost magics. As well as our history and lore."

He raised an eyebrow. "And you do this reading because it's required of you?"

Again, she giggled. A musical little laugh that caused him to shift in his saddle. "No . . . well . . . yes, it's required of my, but also because . . ." she paused, blushing because she knew this sounded strange to him. "Because I enjoy it," she finished quietly.

He pondered this strange young creature for a moment. She had surprised him by her soft and gentle spirit as the mention of her books. Yet again, there was the ferocity with which she'd defended herself against . . . him. He looked away from her. He really had been uncouth. He grimaced inwardly as he thought of his earlier actions.

"I . . ." he sighed. "I'm . . . sorry."

The mage was startled by his sudden apology. "What?"

"I'm sorry," he said again. When she only questioned him with a look, he supplied, "For earlier . . ." Again, she simply looked at him. He gave a ragged sigh. This was going to be more difficult than he'd thought. Raking a hand through his hair, a blast of air escaping his lips, he elaborated. "I'm sorry for forcing myself on you earlier," he gut out.

"Oh," she whispered. Memories from earlier flooded her mind. Her pulse quickened when she thought of how close he'd been to her. A warm knot formed in her core as her body remembered the pressure of his against her. Jinny glanced sideways at him. "You are forgiven, Darreek."

He stiffened at the sound of his name on her lips. It stirred something deep within. Emotions that hadn't been to the surface for a long time. He shook himself mentally. Those could just stay where they were. "Thank you," he mumbled, and brooded in silence until the little light there was started fading.

Thalassian Pass loomed above them as they left the road and dismounted. Jin'ala secured the mounts as Darreek gathered wood and started a fire. She walked over and handed him a bundle of bedding. He murmured thanks and went to set up his bed for the night. A light beyond the fire caught his eye and he spun, startled, to see what it was.

The mage stood there, her eyes closed. Her hands holding and turning an imaginary ball in front of her, it seemed. Light engulfed her hands. Her lips were moving in a silent incantation, when suddenly she threw her arms into the air, arched her back, and opened her eyes in one fluid motion. He noticed her eyes had a blue glow to them as she finished the spell.

He gave her his half smile as she handed him the conjured food. "It may taste a little different than what you're used to, but it nourishes the body and fills the stomach." She smiled kindly at him. He nodded his thanks and took the proffered food.

Jinny watched with a playful light in her eyes as he examined the conjured brownie. He looked from the brownie back to her. "I suggest a small bite at first to get the pallet accustomed."

He scoffed. "Oh, well, It can't be that bad . . ." The smile on his face quickly faded as he took a rather large bite and chewed a few times. A hearty laugh escaped from her throat as he grimaced and spat out the brownie. The warrior coughed and sputtered and Jinny laughed again.

"Oh, come now! It's not that bad," the mage scolded.

He sputtered again. "'Not that bad'? 'Not that bad'?" He paused, looking at her mirth filled face. "If it's not so bad, you eat it, then!"

The mage never took her eyes off his as she moved in slow motion. Opening her mouth, she bit a brownie in half. She chewed slowly as she smirked at him and swallowed, opening her mouth again as proof she'd eaten it.

"Close your mouth, warrior. You'll only catch flies gaping like that," she chuckled, standing up and walking over to her bedsheets. Immediately, he closed his mouth. He looked at the brownie again, took a small, tentative bite and swallowed. It was palatable, he supposed. So the mage was right, came the thought as he chortled softly.

Looking to the female slumbering peacefully on her bedroll, he studied her. She had all the features befitting a Sin'dorei. She was slender with long ears that mirrored her long legs. Her fel-green eyes had flecks of gold in them, unless she was casting. Then her eyes took on an arcanic azure tint. Then there was her beautiful round backside. A smile crept across his lips as he thought of how she'd stalked away from him at their first meeting, her firm bottom swaying as she walked, led by Xannor.

Wincing with regret, he remembered also how he'd planned to bed this elf. That was before he'd realized her innocence. She'd definitely responded like a virgin when he'd pressed against her. He shifted, the memory of his hips pressing against hers causing him to swell. It was her blushing that disarmed him. Darreek wondered if the female even knew how sensual her movements were. Hell, even the way she'd eaten that damn brownie could have been taken as a sexual invitation. There was no doubt about it. He wanted her. But, her purity caused him to restrain himself, though he couldn't understand what was so different about this girl than the other girls he'd made into women. He always knew just what to say to those fresh, young things to make them swoon and fall right into his arms, practically begging him to show them the things they'd never experienced before.

He sighed heavily, dragging a hand through his hair. What the hell was he going to do with her? Standing hurriedly, he stomped over to his own bedroll. Laying so he could face her, he again thought of how close he'd been to taking her right there beside the river. He rolled to his other side, willing himself to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was hard to breathe. It was almost as if there were someone on top of her . . . . Was this a dream? Wait . . . no . . . no, it wasn't a dream. Jinny's eyes flew open as a hand clamped over her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I do not own Blizzard nor do I make any profit from this story.  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hand was strong against her lips and she struggled against him as he pressed her into the ground. Suddenly, her ears perked as she heard hoof beats. Instantly, she stilled. Darreek put a silencing finger to his lips as he pointed toward the road. Her eyes followed his finger and widened in fear as she saw the small unit of Alliance warriors in full battle gear. She looked back at Darreek, who'd taken his hand off her mouth. He watched the warriors silently as their war horses clomped through Thalassian Pass, his eyes narrowing.

"They won't see us, will they?" she barely breathed into his ear. The shake of his head was almost unnoticeable. It seemed like hours before the heavy hoof beats receded into the darkness beyond the small clearing in which they camped. When she couldn't hear them anymore, she finally thought it safe to venture speech. "Do you think they're gone?" she breathed into his ear, making it twitch as her hot breath splashed over it.

He looked directly into her eyes and nodded, but he didn't move. She watched his eyes wonder down her face and rest on her mouth. Instinctively, her tongue flitted out to moisten her lips and she swallowed. Even in the darkness, he could see the color deepening in her cheeks. The hand that had covered her mouth as she woke now came up to caress and cup her cheek. His face softened and he finally spoke. "Ask it of me, and I'll stop." He searched her face for any sign of hesitation. Slowly, he lowered his face to hers. Gently, his lips grazed hers in a soft kiss. She trembled as their mouths met, surprised at how tender he was. This was a completely different man than the lustful young boy who'd attacked her earlier.

He lifted his head and looked at her. The elf blushed more intensely under his gaze. The knuckles of his right hand tenderly traced over her cheek bones. His voice was thick and low when he spoke. "You really are beautiful when you blush."

The mage just stared at him, not really knowing what to do. "You've said that twice already, today," she whispered.

He smiled and chuckled thickly. "Have I? I hadn't realized you were keeping track," he said against her mouth. He kissed her a little longer this time, cupping the back of her head with his hand, pulling her closer. The female grew bolder and kissed him back, moving her lips ever so slightly against his. The warrior almost moaned when he felt her respond. The kiss deepened and his tongue flicked against her lower lip. She gasped nervously when she felt the new sensation on her mouth. He heard her gasp and felt her lips part. Carefully, he dipped his tongue into her mouth, testing. Her eyes flew open. She really didn't think she wanted this. The mage wriggled against him, whimpering, unable to form any words of protest.

Leaving her mouth, the warrior trailed soft kisses along her jaw murmuring, "Keep that up, elf, and I might not be able to control myself."

Jinny froze. Finally finding her voice, though it rasped out in a breathless whisper. "Please . . ." She hissed sharply when he ran his tongue over the lobe of her ear.

"Hmm?" He put his hand on her waist and lazily stroked her side, smiling when he enticed another startled gasp from her.

"Please," she said softly, taking a sharp breath when he gently nipped her neck. "Please,I . . . I don't know if I can do this."

He sighed and kissed her gently once more then rolled off of her. "I'm sorry. I' shouldn't have done that. Sleep now, mage. We leave at dawn."

Sleep never came to her and she sighed as the first fingers of dawn tried to break through the darkness. The disappointed tone he'd used with her still clung to her mind, though she couldn't understand why it had troubled her so. Reluctantly, she stirred, sitting up and smoothing the hair out of her face. She must look a mess.

"Mornin'!"

Jinny jumped when he spoke and he laughed. She was really getting sick of him scaring her like that.

"Someone ought to tie a bell around your neck," she scolded when she'd caught her breath.

"Awe, but that would take all the fun out of it," he replied with his usual playful tone. He chuckled again when she rolled her eyes at him and held up fresh meat. "As soon as I get a fire going, these'll cook up in no time."

The mage raised an eyebrow. "So you cook?"

He nodded. "I do. Very well, thank you very much."

"Oh, well, by all means!" she chided, gesturing to where the fire had been last night and noting that the wood had been stacked neatly and was awaiting only a flame. The tips of her fingers were already warm and glowing red as she formed a ball of fire when he turned to the neatly stacked wood. It was her turn to make him jump as the fire ball sped past him and burst into hundreds of sparks as it ignited a roaring blaze.

She clamped a hand over her mouth trying to stifle her mirth as he spun around, bracing for an attack. He stood glaring at her. "The hell was that?" he sputtered when it finally came to him that she'd thrown the fire ball.

She couldn't help her hearty laugh from escaping her lips. "If you could've seen the look on your face!" she giggled breathlessly.

His expression changed to a smug look and he strode over to where she sat, smiling slyly. Suddenly she felt shy again and she looked at her hands. "Really, now?" he asked right next to her ear. Her head snapped up only to find his eyes. She blushed slightly but held his gaze. She was slowly getting used to him being so near to her. Laughter burst from her anew as she thought about the startled look she'd caused.

"Your face was so funny!" She laughed, closing her eyes and throwing her head back, bracing her arms behind her.

"That funny, huh?" he asked, encroaching even more into her personal space. He was on his knees next to her and now was moving a bracing harm to the other side of her, effectively trapping her beneath his torso.

She opened her eyes, still filled with laughter and bit her lip as she smiled and nodded. "It was very funn . . ." She trailed off when she noticed how close he was leaning in to her. Blushing again, she ventured, "What are you doing?"

Abruptly, his stomach became very cold. He looked down and saw the frostbolt in her hand. The man focused on her eyes and noted that they were glowing more of a turquoise tint than the regular fel-green.

She was still blushing, but she said, "Back up."

He obliged, holding his hands up in supplication. "Alright, alright. Hold your fire . . . er . . . ice." Damn, this was one feisty little elf! Darreek took a chance on the little mage and turned his back, returning to the fire.

Jinny glanced at the warrior as they ate. "This is good. Thank you." He simply shrugged and kept eating. "Look." He did. "I don't mind joking around, but when someone invades my personal bubble without invitation . . . . That's when I get mad."

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his stomach where she'd held the frostbolt. "I've noticed."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, quit acting like an infant! I didn't hurt you!"

The warrior huffed and Jinny decided it best to just stay quiet. She had a tendency to say the wrong thing at the worst possible time and she didn't want to risk making the warrior leave. What would the magisters say if he'd returned sooner than expected and without her?

"Alright, mage." His voice broke her from her thoughts and she looked at him. He was dousing the fire. "Let's get going. We've got a long day ahead of us. Eastern Plaguelands is dangerous. We'll need to be on our guard." Jinny muttered something under her breath about being aware of this and the warrior looked at her. "I'm serious. There're Scourge in those lands. They're relentless."

She nodded. "Yes, I know," she said as politely as she could muster. Did he really think she wasn't aware of this? How could she not? She'd seen the countless 'adventurers' brought back to Silvermoon, slumped over their mounts being led to the apothecary while she was there, selling her herbs.

The mage made quick work of her bedroll and went to fetch their mounts.

No sooner had they passed through the arch, but they heard the unmistakable guttural murmurings and gurglings of the scourge that dominated Eastern Plaguelands. The warrior reigned in his bear to stop and she followed suite. Dismounting, he walked around the large brown bear and whispered something into the bear's ear. A look of understanding crossed the bears face and the warrior turned to Jinny. Keeping his voice low, he said, "We walk for a while now, mage." She nodded and gracefully dropped to the ground beside her hawkstrider.

The girl looked at Myndee. "Stay with the bear, sweety. He won't hurt you," she said, stroking the bird's neck.

Darreek chuckled. "No, the bear won't hurt your chicken. And his name is Argonos."

"She's not a chicken, and he'd better not."

The path through the Plaguelands rolled out before them, twisting and turning, coiling itself around towers and small remnants of a once humble past. Now, the land seemed heavy with death and disease, heaving with illness. Dejected trees jutted out of the ground, dregs of buildings crumbled. Only one word came to mind when she looked over the terrain: Death, "_Talah_". Once again, Thalassian had a way of meaning more than just a single definition.

At the bottom of the mountain path they turned southeast, sticking to the trees, dodging the armored skeletons that had no natural business standing up on two feet, let alone walking around. On occasion, they would be spotted by a lone guard, whom they'd make quick work of. She, gathering the cloth to make bandages; he, the 'body', if you could call it that, and hiding it out of view. They moved like this for hours, rather easily falling into a steady rhythm, a delicate dance of careful casting and quiet blows. Neither of them realized how quickly and effortlessly they learned each others body language, fighting styles, and moves. Each of them trusting in the competency and skill of the other, only stopping for short periods of time to catch their breath and rehydrate.

At length he suggested stopping for lunch. They shared a meager meal of conjured food and water. Eating in silence, he studied her once again. She was mainly focused on her food and the ground in front of her feet, chancing only sideways glances. One such glance caught him looking at her intensely.

She blushed and pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "What?" she laughed nervously.

The man shook his head. "I"m just thinking."

"About what?" She raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "You," he said in a matter-of-fact way.

She blushed a deeper crimson, studying the ground at her feet and chewing her lip. They had been keeping their voices low so as not to attract attention, but she responded barely above a whisper. "What about me?" she asked.

Realizing that he may be making her nervous, he looked away, surveying the landscape and shrugged. "You're . . . different. Petite, but not fragile. Confident in your skill, yet painfully shy around men . . . just . . . different."

Jinny was blushing so hard now that even her scalp was tingling. Tiny pin-pricks fired all over her head. She swallowed, but her throat didn't seem to want to work properly. "Is that a bad thing?" she asked, not sure why it mattered to her.

The soft rumble of a chuckle gently washed over her as he raked a gloved hand through his sweat-soaked hair, slowly shaking his head. "No," he sighed. "No, it's not." Darreek paused, his frustration evident. "I just can't seem to figure you out." He chanced a sideways glance at her. Her cheeks and neck splashed with crimson. He started speaking before he realized it. "You know, you're . . ."

She waved a hand to cut him off. "I know, I know," she laughed. "I'm beautiful when I blu . . ."

Her voice was cut off as he suddenly gathered her into his arms and kissed her. His lips crushing hers as he plunged a gloved hand into her hair. Forcing himself to pull away, the warrior examined her face. It was still flushed, but her eyelids seemed heavy.

As she stood there in his arms, she looked up at him through her lashes and her eyes darted to his lips. Carefully, he lowered his head to brush his lips against hers, only stopping when he heard the low rumble of a growl behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **I do not own Blizzard or Wow, nor do I make any profit off of this story. It's purely for fun! ^.^

The eyes that met Jin'ala when she looked up to the ledge above them were glowing a pale green. Long, yellow teeth were permanently bared on a face with skin that seemed too tight. The stocky body of the plaguehound glowed with strange symbols as its feet appeared as if they were on fire without being consumed by the blue flames. The mat of course yellow hair that ran from its long, pointed ears to the center of its back stood on end as its muscles tightened and twitched beneath its skin, readying for the attack.

Jinny shifted to move, but the warrior's grip tightened around her. Immediately, she stopped.

"Five more behind you."

She nodded almost imperceptibly.

"On my go," he said quietly. The mage trembled with gathering her concentration as the savage pack bore down on them. "Ready?" he breathed.

Just as the diseased pack of dogs were on top of them, Darreek dropped to the ground and Jinny released an explosion of arcane magic. Quickly unsheathing his sword, the warrior swiftly cut down one of the demons, sending its lifeless body flying into a tree. This seemed to anger the rest of the pack as they all seemed to attack at once. Jinny quickly called down a blizzard of ice shards that pelted and punctured the thin green skin that covered their short bodies.

The mage moved back against the ledge as Darreek gained the attentions of all four plaguehounds that remained on the ground and drew them farther away from her. She cast spell after spell to try to keep him from as much damage as possible, but she could feel her mana draining, her head was starting to get foggy, her vision clouding. This was not good. Even through the fog in her brain, she could see he was hurt. She shook her head to try to clear it and forced herself to concentrate, which was becoming increasingly difficult. She swayed, leaning back against the rock face under the ledge.

There were only two demon dogs left...at least, that's what she'd thought she'd seen. The warrior swung his sword at one of the two dogs attacking him, mortally wounding it, only to have it come back around and attack him from the other side. Darreek only caught a brief flash as her ball of arcane magic slammed into the wounded hound, dropping it where it stood. The mage took a breath and cleared her mind in preparation for her next spell but fell back against the rock ledge, her strength failing her. She tried to catch her breath through her exhaustion, her breast heaving and screaming in pain from the lack of oxygen. Panting, she forced herself to her feet, taking a few steps forward before she was slammed face-first into the ground, a low growl rumbling in her ear as she realized she'd lost track of the last plaguehound. She'd forgotten the dog was up on the ledge. It had made its presence known by jumping onto the girl's back.

"Darreek!" she cried as loudly as she could muster before the demon sank its teeth deep into her shoulder. She could barely hear her own scream before the empty darkness enveloped her.

Her cry startled him and his eyes darted around until he saw her motionless form lying on the ground, the plaguehound mercilessly gnawing at her shoulder. The warrior's breath caught in his throat and his heart seemed to stop at the sight. Teeth bouncing off his own shoulder armor pulled him back to reality. Darreek spun around and quickly dispatched the beast and made his way toward her body, limping from a bite on his calf. He shouted to get the demon dog's attention. It looked up and snarled at the warrior as blood, tissue and cloth dripped from it's mouth.

This dog looked bigger than the other five he'd slain. It was a deeper green than the others, the skin on its face tighter, more grotesque. The warrior yelled again, challenging the monster, daring it to attack. The demon paced around its victim in a demonstration of possession, claiming the unmoving mage as its own. It crouched low to the ground, the lean muscles coiling like springs ready to snap. Darreek readied himself, bracing on his left leg, he pushed the pain from the oozing bite on his right calf out of his mind. The dog's attack exploded in a flurry of motion, punctuated with screaming snarls.

The warrior waited until the last possible second to bring his sword up straight into the center of the beast. He used the momentum of the attack to throw the dog over his shoulder, sprawling it onto the ground. He was panting heavily now, sweat dripping down his face and matting his hair to his scalp as he limped over to the wounded, snarling animal. He stood to his full height, hoisting his sword over his head with both hands. The sound of the sword slamming into decaying skin and severing bones echoed against the rocky outcropping they'd been fighting on.

Fumbling footsteps echoed as he tripped and stumbled over to her lifeless form. "Jinny? Jin'ala!" He called again and again, cradling her in his arms. Gently, he shook her and was rewarded with a quiet moan. It was all the encouragement he needed to gather the mage up into his arms and start walking towards Eastwall Tower.

The tall tower stretched to the sky, topped by an immense glowing orb resting at the top. The warrior's progress was sluggish to say the least, stopping every few yards to catch his breath. The wound on his leg was bleeding freely now and there were gashes on his arms. Each step sent an excruciating jolt of electricity through his leg that traced its way up his spine and flashed before his eyes. He looked at the girl in his arms. Her face crumpled up in pain and she moaned softly. She was coming to.

"Hang in there, little elf," he murmured. "Just hang on."

The little mage's moans became louder as they approached the tower. Gingerly he made his way about half the distance up the hill before one of the soldiers stationed there ran to greet him. The soldier scooped Jinny out of the warrior's arms, and not a moment too soon, either. Darreek's face turned sheet white. He knew he'd lost quite a bit of blood, but he hadn't really thought about it until his head started swimming.

Darkness ripped at the edge of his vision, threatening to overtake him. He fought the encroaching blackness as long as he could, eventually loosing and dropping to his knees. His eyes moved up the large stone tower that majestically jutted out of the hill and touched the clouds. The glow from the top causing him to squint and shield his eyes as white light faded to black.

Murmuring. She heard murmuring. Quiet tones, much too low to comprehend who was speaking, much less what was being said. She edged toward consciousness, ever so slowly, reluctantly. Her body pleading for more sleep, her brain saying enough was enough. It was time to get up. Bit by bit, her eyes opened. Very much against her wishes. She was not ready for the sun that she knew was there, just behind her lids.

The murmuring was louder. A low rumble of a gruff male voice and the soft, silky voice of a feminine persuasion. She could almost make out what they were saying, but not quite. It sounded like Thalassian...but...different. It sounded like...

_Darnassian_!

Jinny's eyes shot open.

Immediately, she regretted it, snapping her eyes closed again, a small moan escaping her lips. She had to have heard wrong. They couldn't be in an _Alliance_ camp...could they?

A gentle hand snaked behind her head to tenderly support and lift as a cup was pressed to her lips. The soft, feminine voice offering hushed encouragement. Jinny opened her eyes again. This time much, _much_ more slowly. The blurry scene gradually unfolding as her eyes grew accustomed to daylight. She looked up into a face not quite so different than her own. The same long ears, perhaps a bit longer than her own. The same brows above similar eyes, and a similar face...

In lavender.

Tattoos splayed across her face. Tribal markings under her eyes splashed across her cheeks. The voice belonged to a Night Elf. A long distant cousin whose ancestors had stayed with the Alliance when Thrall had taken in her forefathers.

Her distrust for the Alliance must have shown on her face as she refused the cup as politely as she could. The other woman smiled kindly, sensing the apprehensiveness of her ward. She slowly took the cup and held it up for Jinny to see. Just as slowly, she took a sip.

No poison, her expression promised.

The Night Elf brought the cup back to Jinny's lips and tilted it so the cool liquid inside came to the rim. The sweet nectar washed over her tongue filling her mouth with refreshing coolness. It was decidedly sweet with a hint of earth. Was that tea? A slight tang of mint finished the sensation as it slid like silk down her throat.

Somehow, the drink had instantly helped. She opened her eyes a little wider. The other elf smiled warmly at the little mage, obviously happy with Jinny's progress. Again she held the cup to Jinny's mouth. Again, Jinny drank deeply. Each swallow, each sip restoring her strength and clearing her mind of the fog that had clouded it. Little by little, Jinny's thoughts were drawn away from the woman helping her to...

"Darreek."

The name was on her lips before she could think about it. Before she could stop herself. Mentally, she shook herself for allowing the Alliance to capture her. But now, to give away the name of her warrior? What if he hadn't been captured? Oh, damn it to the nether and back! Damn her rotten mouth!

The Night Elf raised an eyebrow. "Darreek?" she asked. The mage groaned inwardly, closing her eyes. She felt like crying, while the other woman grinned broadly. She said something in Darnassian that Jinny could just about make out...almost. She prayed to whatever gods would listen. All she wanted was to see that annoying, childish, ill-mannered, self-centered, son of a –. Well, if he knew what was good for him, he'd be rescuing her as soon as possible.

As if on cue, there was a small commotion at the opening to her tent. But it didn't sound very confrontational. The commotion sounded more like jovial mirth rather than fighting. In fact, she could see two men enter the tent laughing and slapping each other on the back. Darreek said something that she couldn't understand and the human with him burst out in laughter. Even the Night Elf beside her chuckled.

Jinny ventured to sit up, wincing as her shoulder protested. The Night Elf woman was ready with soothing hands. She nodded thanks then turned to Darreek, raising an eyebrow. "Made some new friends, did you?" she asked in Thalassian.

He answered in kind, his eyes smiling with the rest of his face. "It's the best we could do on such short notice," he shrugged. "Well," he added, a teasing smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, "it was the best _I_ could do. _You_ were unconscious." He looked at her pointedly.

She nodded. "How long was I asleep?"

"All night."

"Where are we?"

"Eastwall Tower. One of the few strongholds that dot this land."

Jinny looked at him apprehensively. "How long are they going to keep us?"

He laughed outright, the sound exploding from his chest as the Human and the Night Elf looked back and forth between the two Sin'dorei. They listened intently, erupting in hearty chuckles themselves as Darreek translated what had transpired. Jinny felt the heat rise in her cheeks as color splashed across her face. She looked at the three of them, studying each of their faces in turn. Darreek being last and receiving the brunt of her annoyance. He was still chuckling, but his face softened. He spoke a little softer and switched to Orcish so the other two would be sure to miss what was said.

"You know, you're beautiful when you blush." He grinned wickedly at her. "Especially when your hair's a mess." Her hand quickly went to smooth her hair as his eyes slid down the rest of her body. He walked over to Jinny's bed-mats and sat next to her.

She glared at him. "Well, now that you're done making fun of me..." she smacked away his hand when he tried brushing a stray hair behind her ear. "How long are they going to keep us here?"

He glanced at the two guards and spoke quietly, nodding towards the tent opening to punctuate. They nodded in return, the woman murmuring something to Darreek that made him chuckle softly. Jinny couldn't help but feel safe as the quiet laugh tumbled over her, warming her, strangely pooling in her belly. This time she didn't notice his hand as he smoothed a fly-away hair. At least, she didn't notice it until he touched her sensitive ear. She sucked in a sharp breath and shot him a glance, glaring slightly. He chuckled again, choosing to ignore the look she gave him and tracing his finger down her neck and over her unbandaged shoulder, grazing her upper arm only to backtrack and retrace it's previous path.

"What did she say?" Jinny asked, trying to shrug his hand off and indicating the woman who she'd assumed had nursed her back to health through the night.

His soft, gritty chuckle seemed to echo in her ears and brought goose-bumps to her skin. Or was it his finger, gently stroking her collar bone causing those? "She told me that I am to be gentle with you..." He gave her a wolfish grin.

"She said what? Why would she tell you to be gentle with me?" she asked, her eyes growing wide when she realized what he meant after she'd finished speaking. Suddenly, she was also very aware that the only thing covering her were her bandages. Jinny grabbed for the blanket that she'd folded down by her waist only to find that he was sitting on it.

A sly smirk tugged at his lips. "Something wrong?" he asked as she blushed fiercely, a bright red spreading across her face, cascading down her slender neck and staining her pale skin.

My word, this man was unnerving. Doubly so with his fingers leaving trails of fire crisscrossing her skin. She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't form the words. Swallowing hard she tried again.

"I...I was wondering if you could fetch my robes for me?" she stammered weakly.

The smirk on his face threatened to turn into a full-fledged grin. "Of course, mage." His eyes glistened playfully. He rose and plucked her clothes from the nearby chair. Watching her hastily cover herself out of the corner of his eye, the relief visible on her face. He turned to face a decidedly calmer, more relaxed mage.

This was much better. She sighed with quiet contentment as she pulled the blanket over her shoulders. He'd already seen more than she'd wanted him to. Jinny's confidence quickly returned with the new placement of her blanket and she eyed him expectantly, holding out her hand for the robe. The warrior simply stood there, eyes smiling, looking at her. She shifted uncomfortably under her makeshift cloak, pulling it a little tighter around her.

"You look like you belong in Winterspring, bundled up like that."

"Do I?" the mage asked. "Perhaps I'd be a little more comfortable with my robes on." the woman's eyes fell to her robes that currently rested in his hands.

He shrugged. "Perhaps."

Exasperated, she huffed out a sigh. "May I have my robes, please?" The hand she'd held out stretched even further. The mage narrowed her eyes at him just slightly. The warrior's demeanor was turning unmistakably roguish. His grin turning wolfish, he took a step back to force her to stand. A blast of air escaped her lips and she slowly unfolded her legs from under her. Placing a delicate foot on the ground, she scooted to the edge of the mat, exposing a slender ankle and shapely leg all the way up to her thigh.

Oh, gods, she had a beautiful leg. Darreek's mind wandered lustfully with imaginings of that lovely pair of legs wrapped around his middle. He was shaken out of his thoughts with snapping. He blinked. She was snapping her fingers in his face. The man's gaze went from her dainty fingers to her expressive eyes which now told him that she was getting rather annoyed. He relented, placing the robed in her hands. He gave a brisk nod and walked to the opening to the tent, closing the flap as he stepped out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** I do not own anything about Blizzard, and the only profit I'm making from this is in happy feelings of self-confidence. ^.^ I'm really enjoying writing this. Please keep the reviews coming. As I said before, this is my first FF, so I'm hoping for some great constructive criticism. Thanks so much for the reviews so far!

He was only on the other side of the door-flap. She was sure of that. Could feel his presence just there. He was brooding. Why was he brooding? He seemed so distant when she'd asked him for her robes the last time. Well, maybe not distant, but definitely distracted.

She shrugged, shaking out the clothes and inspecting them. Someone had mended them. A highly adept seamster, she thought, noticing how tiny the stitches were. The little mage cringed when she saw the large, jagged line that ran from just under the arm, up over the shoulder, and down the back of her robe. A terrifying testament to the seriousness of the injury she'd sustained. The wound on her shoulder twinged a little and she absently rubbed it, trying to recall what had happened the previous day. She closed her eyes. Immediately, pale green eyes and a growling snarl came into view.

Jinny jumped, gasping quietly. Eyes snapping open, they darted towards the tent flap to make sure it was still closed. It was, ans she breathed a silent sigh of relief. He was the last person she wanted in that tent right now. Especially with the way he'd looked at her when she'd stood from her bedroll.

The mage blushed. She'd seen that look before. Three times to be exact. Once, in the stables at Silvermoon when he'd cornered her. Again, but a more passionate look at the river clearing that separated Eversong from the Ghostlands. And finally a third time at Thalassian Pass after the Alliance had rode through. Though, that third look had been softened with tenderness.

The Alliance.

The thought suddenly occurred to her that he'd never answered her question. Hastily, she put her robes on, wincing when she overextended her shoulder. Jin'ala forced herself to slow down. There really was no sense in rushing, she thought as her mood darkened. The Alliance wasn't going to let them go. Alive, anyway. It was against their religion, or something like that.

But, this whole situation wasn't making sense. If they were to be killed, why had they even bothered to heal her? And why was Darreek so chummy with them? Nothing was adding up.

She called for him as she cinched her belt around her slender waist. He didn't come. Maybe she'd been wrong. She closed her eyes again, stretching invisible fingers out to feel for him. No, he was still there at the front of her tent.

There was someone with him. She shuddered. It was a dark aura. Evil, almost. It felt...black. If you could feel a color. It was empty. Soulless. Cold. Something that takes and takes without giving in return. A black hole devoid of any emotion except greed.

And it was looking at her! Immediately, she pulled back from it, but it followed her back inside the tent. Touching. Feeling her with invisible hands. Leering with eyes that weren't there. Shivers danced up and down her spine. She tried pushing it away, but it was unrelenting. It filled her soul with despair. Sadness so severe, she doubled over, a loud, wretched sob racking her body. She thought she felt it smile sinisterly for only a moment before it was gone.

In that instant, the door flap to the tent was almost torn from its bindings. In a flash, he was at her side, cradling her in his arms. He stroked her hair and rocked her until the tears had stopped. She lifted her head and looked up at him, her eyes puffy and the skin around them red from crying. She still clung to him.

"We have to get out of here!" she whispered in Orcish. But how? New tears started rolling down her cheeks as the realization settled in. "They aren't going to let us, are they?" she sobbed into his broad chest.

He held her away from him, just enough for him to look into her face. His questioning eyes searching hers for answers.

"What are you talking about? Of course they'll let us leave!" he reassured her, pulling her back to his embrace.

It was her turn to push away, green eyes searching his face. She sniffed. "They will?" He nodded. "But...why? Aren't we prisoners?"

He almost laughed, his surprise evident. "Prisoners?"

The mage's brow furrowed. Obviously she was confused. "Aren't we in an Alliance camp?" She gestured around the tent and to the two guards that she only just now noticed had made their way into the small space as well. The thought absently crossed her mind that the two large Draenei warriors made the space that much smaller.

He pulled her back to him, crushing her against his chest. This time, he did laugh. A hearty sound, pregnant with relief that she was starting to come back to herself. "What? No, no, no, little mage." He paused. "Well, yes, most of the races here are sided with the Alliance. But we are not in an Alliance camp. These people are part of the Argent Crusade. The Crusade doesn't take sides."

The tension in her body drained. She relaxed against him, curling up in the lap of her warrior. He twisted a little to look at the guards. He spoke briefly to them and they nodded, turning on their heels to leave.

Gently, he stroked her hair, smiling down at her. "Is that all that was wrong, mage?" he asked, chuckling lightly.

She pushed away, fear returning to and lightening her eyes. "We have to leave," she whispered in Orcish.

The warrior nodded, his eyes closing as he pulled her to him again. "We will. Tomorrow. Once your shoulder is completely mended..."

"No!" she said, taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her. "We have to leave _now_." Her eyes begged him to understand how urgent it was that they leave as soon as possible.

"But, your shoulder..." he protested.

She cut him off. "Will be fine."

"I don't know... I think I'd much rather..."

"Please?" she all but begged him.

He didn't seem to understand, but finally he acquiesced, giving a slight nod in acceptance.

His head had barely moved before she was up, out of his lap, gathering her bags and checking that they still held what she'd put in them. The little mage set her bags by the tent flap, satisfied that they were all in order. She spun on her heels and walked to the back of the tent where the chair was that held the rest of her gear. She was a flurry of motion, fastening her shoulder armor, her bracers, gloves and at last grabbing her staff and wand securing them to her back and side, respectively. Grabbing her helm, she turned back to the warrior. He was sitting there, just watching her.

Neither of them noticed the hand snaking through the bottom of the tent flap and dropping a small orb into her backpack.

The warrior simply stared at her. She flushed a little. "What?" she asked, a little too defensively.

He chuckled softly, shaking his head. Standing, he walked over to her, taking all of two steps to get there. She squeaked out a small yelp when the man grabbed her waist and gathered her up in his arms. A hand went to cradle her cheek briefly before winding itself in her hair, pulling her head to rest on his shoulder. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her hair. The warrior exhaled slowly, hot moist breath dancing on her delicate ear. She shuddered. He felt it. Her body trembled and he wanted more. Gently, he nuzzled her hair, working his way down to her ear. His lips skimmed over her sensitive lobe, and the sharp hiss and the new tremble he'd caused her made his head swim.

Why did he have this effect on her? He was course. Unrefined. So completely unlike the men her parents had intended for her. He was brash. He never seemed to give much thought to actions before they were carried out. He was spontaneous where she had been trained to plan. He was reckless where she erred on the side of caution. He was boisterous, hard and stubborn. She was quiet, soft and appeasing. They were complete opposites.

_So, why did he have this effect on her?_

Her head clouded as he nuzzled her neck. Her fear had subsided, overshadowed by him being so near. Touching her. Hugging her tightly.

He murmured something.

"Hrmm?"

"I thought I'd..." _lost you,_ he'd almost said. Well, really, he _had_ said it. She just hadn't heard him the first time. He cleared his throat. "I thought I'd have to go tell the magisters some bad news for a moment." He gave her a half smile, hoping he'd covered well enough.

Jinny's brow furrowed. "Was I that bad?"

The warrior nodded, tracing the jagged line of stitches over her shoulder. "That felhound nicked an artery. You almost bled to death."

For a while, neither of them spoke. Simply held one another, comfortable in each others embrace.

Darreek heard it first. The hurried footsteps outside the tent. Reluctantly, he pulled away.

"Stay here, mage. Until I find out what's going on." And without so much as a 'by your leave', he was out the door.

She'd followed to the opening, holding the skin that was used for a door back as she watched people of all shapes, sizes and races bustle by her. Most of them not even looking up from their own preparations to pay much attention to anything else. The few minutes that passed seemed like hours to her, but she knew that was only because she'd no idea what had caused the camp to jump to life. There was movement everywhere she looked. People were sharpening weapons over to her left. On her right, others were sorting ammunition into rations. They were preparing. But for what? There had been a call to arms. But why?

She didn't have to wait long for an explanation. The warrior stood in front of her in full battle armor. "Come," he said, unceremoniously grabbing her bags. "We leave now."

She was curious as to the sudden change in his demeanor, but at that moment she was more interested in leaving that black aura behind her. She wanted as much distance between that dark thing and her as possible. The thought of it alone made her shiver inwardly. Relieved to be finally leaving, she gingerly strapped on her back pack, being careful to not jostle or put too much pressure on her shoulder. She looked at him for a moment before he asked if she was ready. When she nodded, he took her hand and led her out of camp and away from the tower.

She physically relaxed the further away they traveled from the camp. It wasn't just leaving that foreboding presence behind, but being around so many races that normally wanted her dead, simply because of her allegiance to the Horde, had put her on edge. Argent Crusade or not, it had made her nervous. But now, they were walking along the road, only traveling as fast as he dared with her shoulder still not completely healed.

"So, what happened?" she broke the silence. "What had everyone in an upset?"

Darreek glanced her way before answering. "Scourge forces were seen forming ranks north of Light's Hope Chapel. There was intelligence that they were going to bypass the Chapel and head directly for Eastwall Tower. It's good we left when we did. Otherwise, we may have had to hole up in the tower for a bit longer than we'd hoped."

She nodded. "I see." Pausing for a moment, she continued. "How far will we get today?"

He shrugged. "As far as we can before nightfall, I suppose."

The mage looked to the sky, studying the sun. "That gives us two, maybe three more hours before we have to set up camp?"

There was agreement with a quick jerk of his head. They fell into companionable silence as they journeyed toward the edge of the Eastern Plaguelands. Her nervousness only returning as they passed Light's Shield Tower. Again, the Argent Crusade were hastily making preparations in anticipation of the Scourge attack. Word had come that, indeed, they had formed ranks and were advancing on Eastwall. The men and women stationed at Light's Shield were mobilizing, organizing the meager few they could spare for reinforcement of their sister tower.

Jinny and Darreek swiftly moved around the outskirts of the camp, careful to stay out of the way. Jinny, not wanting to get too close to the Alliance, stayed close to her escort, practically attaching herself to his left arm. She clenched so tightly at times, when an Alliance race in particular would walk by, that he was grateful for his plate armor. He would chuckle softly, but never chastise her for her seemingly childish fears. Always, lightly patting the backs of her hands in reassurance. Always, trying to quell the anxiety rising within her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:** I don't own blizzard or WoW... I don't make any money off this story... Thank you to all who have reviewed. I really appreciate it! ^.^ I would also hope that if there's anything anyone thinks I can change to make the story better, please let me know! Constructive Criticism is readily welcomed! Have a good one and I hope you enjoy!

It was growing dark as they neared the final tower along the road. Crown Guard Tower rose up from the hill it sat on, almost identical to its sister towers in every way. Including the Crusade stationed there. Jinny was terrible at hiding her misgivings, though not for lack of trying. And she really did try. But her best attempt at a friendly smile ended up being a grimace, her eyes darting here and there. She stiffened as they approached a tall woman standing by a wagon laden with all manner of trinkets, cloths, baubles and the like. Jinny's eyes grew wide as she stared openly at the Worgen woman. Darreek chuckled.

"Close your mouth, Mage. You'll catch flies gaping like that."

Snapping her mouth shut, the little mage's eyes fell to the ground, blushing deeply and studying her feet as he walked up to the woman. She stayed back in the lengthening shadows of the evening and pulled her cloak around her so that all that was visible were her head and feet. The warrior spoke in hushed tones to the lady Worgen, who, only once, glanced over his shoulder to the little Blood Elf standing in shadow with what looked to be a smile in her eye. She turned to her cart, rummaging, lifting, shifting, moving things around. Finally, she seemed to find what she was looking for. Nimbly, the lady Worgen plucked a small box and some brown paper from her wagon. In short order, she handed Darreek a small package which he immediately shoved into a bag.

"We should see about finding some lodging," he said when he'd returned.

"Do we have to stay here?" she asked, disdain evident in her voice.

"It would be safer to stay in camp." He glanced at her and was a little surprised at her stricken expression. "But, I suppose, maybe we could stay at the bottom of the hill instead," he suggested to a very relieved little mage.

They made camp not far from the tower in a dilapidated house that was nothing more than a foundation with a few dejected wooden beams sticking out from the ground at strange angles. The small, crumbling fireplace was really the only remnant of domestication that was left of the small domicile. It was fitting, then, that Darreek made a small fire in the tiny hearth. He pulled two small, lifeless critters from his pack and set about preparing their meal as Jinny carefully removed her armor, taking special care with her shoulder. Though, she wasn't sure why she'd bothered. It didn't pain her anymore, save the occasional stiffness. What ever it was that the Night Elf woman had made her drink had made her shoulder mend very quickly. She tested it, rolling it in a small circle, moving a hand to massage the stiff muscle.

The mage loosened her robe and gently slid the cloth over her shoulder, exposing the bandage covering her wound. His back was to her, so she turned her back to the fire and started unwinding the bandages. It turned out to be a process in itself. Her first obstacle was the knot that had been tied to keep the dressing in place. Her nimble fingers fumbled uselessly at the fastening that was just behind her shoulder.

She gasped quietly when a warm hand covered hers. Jerking her head around, she came face to chest with him. The girl looked up to meet his eyes. There was only kindness there. A quiet reassurance. He was only trying to help. So she let him. She dropped her hands as he tried and failed miserably to untie the delicate little knot. He put up a valiant effort, trying over and over to get his thick fingers around the small, difficult lump of fabric. Ultimately, he pulled out his skinning knife and deftly cut the offending ball of cloth from its place to her quiet snickering. He looked at her, and she shook her head, silently telling him to continue. The warrior worked the bandage around her, being careful not to disturb her hands which held the part of the robe she'd pulled up to cover herself.

She murmured a thank you as he handed her the little mass of soft material. Softly, he placed his hands on her upper arms and turned her towards the fire. He studied the jagged wound that was now only an angry red scar. Jinny's eyes grew wide when she saw the wound. It really had been bad.

Darreek saw this and chuckled softly, the deep, velvety sound wrapping around her. Comforting her. He sat back on his heels and examined he crooked line of flesh where her skin had knitted itself back together. Unthinkingly, he reached up and traced a single finger along the length of the scar. The rough callousness of his finger a stark contrast to the soft and smooth new skin that had grown into place. She flinched, a quiet gasp escaping her lips. He promptly retrieved his hand.

"I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No...I...no..." she trailed off. She was blushing. He could see it even in the dim glow of the fire light. By the Light, she was beautiful when she blushed. Almost as if he wasn't in control of his own body, he lifted his hand to her neck and brushed a thumb over the crimson that splashed across her cheek. The color deepened and spilled down to her collar bone.

"I...uh... Please don't do that," she stammered, barely above a whisper. He hesitated a moment before withdrawing his hand. The man rose to his feet, striding over to the fire and turning their meal to cook it evenly. Jinny visibly relaxed, the tension easing from her shoulders. She took a deep breath and cleared the fog he'd caused in her head, only then realizing that she'd been holding her breath.

_Silly girl,_ she thought. _Control yourself. You ought to be able to manage yourself around him. He isn't _that_ handsome, is he?_ The mage asked herself as she chanced a fleeting look in his direction. He was merely sitting there, one leg bent and resting on the ground, the other bent also, but it was his foot on the ground crossing over the opposite leg, making the perfect arm rest. When he looked down, as he was doing now, his red hair fell like a fiery halo around his eyes. He prodded the fire with a stick, the muscles of his jaw clenching and relaxing over and over. The scar that cut down his face seemed more pronounced in the deep shadows the firelight created, but it seemed to add to his captivating features. Then, of course, there were those lips. Lips she'd only had a taste of, but had left her secretly wanting more. Lips that were curling into a sly smirk.

"You're staring, Mage."

Eyes darting away, she blushed deeply, fire spreading across her nose and cheeks. How did he even know? He wasn't even looking at her. She turned her attention to her shoulder, trying to put him out of her mind. Tenderly, she reached out her own finger to trace the ragged edges of the scar. It was still a deep scarlet color with raised, lumpy edges. It was hard to wrap her head around how dreadful the gash was. It must have been a terrible injury. She was sure the Crusade would have had at least one healer in the camp. That was probably why Jinny was healed so well in such a short amount of time. Well, the healer and that potion she drank. At least, she thought it was a potion. It sure tasted like one.

The sound of bags rustling barely registered through her musings. She blinked, coming back to reality, only to find the warrior kneeling in front of her once again. She raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was doing. He smiled, raising his hand to produce a small metal tin. She still didn't understand what he'd intended to do, but she sat there, patiently watching his movements. In addition to the small tin, he held a clean white piece of cloth. He opened the tin and dipped the cloth into the salve. A grimace distorting her features and wrinkling her nose as he daubed it gingerly onto her shoulder.

"That smells horrible."

He nodded. "It does."

"What is that?" the mage asked, her eyes beginning to tear up from the fumes. In a small way, she was thankful for not being restricted in a small space like a tent. If this...whatever it was smelled this awful outside, where the wind could siphon it away, she couldn't even think of the overwhelming stench it would cause in a confined space.

"It's a healing salve. It softens the skin, and reduces scarring." He stayed his hand, hovering just above her shoulder. "That is, unless you'd like to keep the scar and make up some wonderfully adventurous story about how you single-handedly took on a pack of wild and rabid felhounds." He shrugged at her. "It's up to you." She laughed behind the delicate fingers she'd pulled up to protect her nose from the stench.

"No," she said, punctuating the statement with a quick shake of her head. "No visually aided war stories for me."

"Ahh," he nodded, but paused. He looked at her, a lop-sided grin teasing the corners of his mouth. He raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

She laughed again, theatrically rolling her eyes. "Well..." she said, pretending to think it over. "Yeah...no," she shook her head again. "No, I don't want it. But, thanks anyway." He nodded, resuming his daubing. "When did you get that?" she asked, referring to the salve.

He shrugged. "It's a good thing to have in my line of work. Of course, I didn't always have it."

The mage regarded his face. The jagged line of his own scar winding its way down the right side. Though the old wound did nothing to retract from the attractiveness of his boyish features. And he really was very attractive, if not slightly intimidating. She'd certainly never met another male as alluring as he was. But, it wasn't just his good looks that made him incredibly appealing, there was something deep in his personality that was amazingly comforting. Almost the same feeling of security a youngling would gain by hugging a favorite blanket, or a treasured stuffed animal.

"You're staring, Mage," he smirked. "Again."

She flushed a deep red and suddenly found the skirt of her robe very interesting, plucking off minute pieces of dirt and fuzz. "I...I'm sorry," she stammered. "I was just wondering how you acquired that scar."

He smiled, warmth lighting his eyes as he dropped his hands and closed the tin. "That..." he rand a finger over the line of uneven skin. "Is a little souvenir from my first battle with the Alliance. A rather large Draenei caught a very young me and decided that instead of killing me, he'd much rather leave me with a permanent keepsake." A devilish smirk crept across his face, his eyes suddenly turning cold and emotionless. "I followed him to their camp. That night, I found his tent and I crept in, unnoticed." He was far away now, thought he was sitting right next to her. "I found the dagger he'd graced me with and returned the favor."

The girl's face wore her uneasiness. Her quiet gasp at the climax of his recollection caused him to blink out of the silence he'd fallen into. He noticed apprehensive expression and unconsciously extended a comforting hand to cup her cheek. His face contorting with worry. "I'm sorry, little Mage." His thumb skimmed the apple of her cheek. "I didn't mean to...wander off there." He offered her a half hearted lopsided grin, slightly embarrassed that he'd left his mind wander like that.

Jinny felt her face growing hot as he kept stroking her cheek. He was still looking at her. He gently cleared her throat. "Now you're staring, Warrior." He froze, his thumb only halfway across its path. Quickly, he released her and stood, striding over to the fire where their meal was almost burning.

"I think these are ready," he mumbled, grabbing the skewers the little critters were roasting on. He handed one to Jinny, who murmured quiet thanks as he turned and stalked to the other side of the crumbling house. She gave him a curious stare as she bit into her meal.

Immediately, her tongue was assaulted with the sweet gamey flavor of the meat. She chewed slowly, reflecting on the past four days. Had it really only been four? She supposed it had, though it seemed much longer than that. She'd seen so many sides of his personality in just a short amount of time. My! He was a complicated person. She was having a hard time figuring him out. Here was this seemingly young elf who was apparently old enough to have been in many battles with the scars to prove it. A seasoned and skilled veteran, and yet, decidedly juvenile when it came to women, it seemed. But... His actions the night before they'd left the Ghostlands belied his juvenile rutting when they'd first met at the fountain. She flushed slightly as she remembered the weight of his body against hers. The feel of his breath against her ear.

"Thinking of something nice?" His silky smooth voice startled her from her thoughts and poured over her, pooling low in her belly. She hadn't even realized she'd started smiling. She looked away, avoiding eye contact, not willing to look into the prying fel of his eyes for fear of him discovering what she'd really been thinking about.

He nodded, smirking knowingly at her awkward silence. How did he always seem to know what she was thinking?

"Apparently so..." he grinned wolfishly, throwing his makeshift skewer into the fire. "Get some sleep, little Mage. We've a long trek ahead of us tomorrow." He lay down, turning away from her and leaving her to her thoughts.

Somewhere, deep in her musings, she thought she could hear a very distant, almost unintelligible deep voice. It was laughing. A low, malicious laugh that chilled her to the bone and curdled her blood. Nervously, she looked around, searching for the source as she caught her lower lip between her teeth. Strangely, the laugh dissipated just as quickly as it had risen. She peered at the other elf. He didn't seem to hear anything. She shook her head to clear it. She must have been hearing things.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note**: If it isn't clear by now...I don't own Blizzard or World of Warcraft. I enjoy playing the game but it's not mine. I don't make any money off this story.

**Warning:** This chapter has an involuntary sexual situation. By 'involuntary' I mean: Not rape, but close. I know, I've a warped mind, but I really think it belongs there. If you don't want to read it, skip over the italic text and continue reading from there. We can suffice it to say she has a nightmare that involved Darreek.

Please review. I really would appreciate constructive criticism. Let me know how I can improve! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy! ^.^

_It was pitch black. The stars shone brightly in the night sky. Even the bright orb at the top of Crown Guard tower seemed a bit dimmer._

_ She heard him calling to her. The warrior's voice beckoning her forward. He was distant, above her as she walked up the hill towards the tower. Shielding her eyes against the orb's light, Jinny scanned the top of the stone structure. Even if the orb seemed dimmer at night, it still was bright enough to pain the eyes. She squinted against the brightness, struggling to find her warrior._

_ "Mage! Mage! Come on! I want to show you something. Come here!" There was laughter in his voice. She hesitated, but only for a moment. Slowly, she moved forward, heading towards the door to the tower's interior stairs. Her feet were moving of their own accord. She felt as if she were floating, hardly moving at all._

_ "Mage! Mage! Come on!" he called. _

_ The mage opened her mouth to call back, but all that issued from her lips was a hoarse, rasped whisper. She closed her mouth and swallowed, trying once again. For a second time, all that came out was a breathy whisper. Her eyebrows scrunched together. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she call out? She wanted so badly for him to hear her, to know that she was near. She sighed. It must be the night air. She must have gotten a sore throat from the chill of the night. That must be why she couldn't talk. That sounded good...except, her throat didn't hurt._

_ She shrugged mentally and kept following his voice. Her eyes studied the steps before her. That's strange. She looked behind her, head tilting to the side as she confirmed her suspicions. She had nearly made it to the top of the tower. The fleeting thought that she'd only just reached the bottom of the tower not a moment ago flitted across her mind. Determined to reach the top, she lifted her foot and placed it on the last set of small staircases that led to the open top floor. _

_ A cool breeze kissed her skin and pulled at her hair when she stepped out onto the platform. The soft, woody aroma of a campfire wafted on the air. As long as she didn't look towards the center of the platform, she didn't have a need to shield her eyes._

_ "Mage," came the soft, silky voice right next to her ear. She jumped, startled, but smiled softly._

_ "Someone ought to sew a bell onto your ear." Her smile quickly turned to a frown. There wasn't any sound to her words. Somehow, from behind her, he seemed to know what she'd said. A low, gritty chuckle washed over her ear and sent an electric shiver down her spine._

_ "But, then, what fun would that be?" came the voice. Her breath caught in her throat as his hot, moist tongue flicked against the lobe of her ear. Strong, hard arms encircled her waist, pulling her to him. The solid mass behind her was rippling with pent up energy. Her stomach fluttered, doing somersaults that twisted her insides. He squeezed her gently, lightly tilting her head to the side to feather kisses against the soft indent just below and behind her ear, trailing his gentle lips down her neck to her shoulder. He stopped, burying his face in the tender nook where her collar bone dipped to reveal her speeding pulse. A large, powerful hand slid across her stomach, leaving a fiery trail as it moved. Its partner moving oppositely, changing directions and grazing down her side over the soft curve of her hip. She let out a quiet gasp as he ground his loins against her backside, showing her his need._

_ She blushed deeply, earning her another deep chuckle next to her ear. Her insides quivered and fire screamed through her blood, pooling low in the very center of her core. He kissed her neck again, slowly moving along her shoulder while the hand that spread flat across her stomach meandered up to possess her breast, making her breath hitch. Leisurely, he kneaded her with his right hand even as his left came up and around her hips, pulling them back into his once more. Once again, he buried his head into the crook of her shoulder, kissing the supple skin at the base of her neck. A quiet moan escaped her lips._

_ Turning her gently, he placed his hand around her waist, drawing her close. She looked up at him through her lashes and blushed. He smiled down at her, the fel of his eyes roiling beneath his brows. The warrior, her warrior, leaned down as he reached a hand to bury it in her hair at the back of her head. He barely touched her lips with his own. A quick brush. Then another. And another. Her stomach fluttered when his lips crashed into hers, causing her head to swim and the blood to rush in her ears. She melted against him, nearly collapsing, her knees were so weak. The warrior caught her, grasping her bottom firmly and enticing another pleasantly startled gasp from her full lips. A wide grin crossed his face as he hovered above her lips. His mouth dropped onto hers, moving so painfully slowly. She uttered a muted whimper, which seemed all the encouragement he needed. His lips ground against hers, gently sucking on her bottom lip and nipping it lightly. The need between them seemed so thick she could barely breathe. The girl yelped when his large hands wrapped around the tops of her thighs and lifted her, guiding her legs to drape them around his waist. He carried her to the side of the platform, kissing the mage all the while. Plundering her lips, kneading her backside. She, returning his fervor, parting her lips as his tongue flicked, dipping and thrusting against hers. Finally, her back pressed against cold stone. He thrust his hips into hers, his erection weighing heavily along her thigh._

_ Their kisses intensified, the both of them reaching, searching for bare skin. His right hand slid up her thigh, pooling the skirt of her robes at her waist, while his left hand pulled at the fastenings on the bodice, making quick work of them. Her quiet gasp turned into a low moan as his head dropped to her breast, suckling the tender buds of her nipples._

_ "Jin'ala," he moaned into her neck when he finally relented his assault on her breasts. The unfamiliarity of her proper name on his lips sounded strange. So strange, in fact, that she stiffened instantly. Something was not right._

_ "Wh-what did you say?" she hesitated._

_ He stopped his exploration of her neck to bring his mouth to her ear, nibbling the lobe as a low chuckle rumbled from his chest. "Jin'ala," he repeated._

_ "But, you never call..." Her protest was interrupted when he sent her senses swimming once more as he took possession of her mouth. Roguishly pressing into her, his tongue smashing against hers, leaving her breathless._

_ He tore his mouth away, caressing her collar bone with feather-like kisses that left fire in their wake. "Jinny," he breathed before dipping his head to graze her swollen lips._

_ Her hands against his chest stopped him and he looked at her with questioning eyes. The roiling fel of them growing so dark they were turning black. _

_ "I...y-you never call me 'Jinny'..." she stammered. "Wha-what is wrong with your eyes?" She dropped her legs from his waist, but ended up dangling there, her toes barely touching the ground as he still held her tight._

_ The laugh that issued from him started as a low growl and slowly grumbled into a deep chuckle. The chuckle grew into a guttural laugh that could be called hearty and almost jovial. But this was different than any thing she'd heard from him. This isn't the way he laughed. It didn't wash over her. Where was the warmth? This was cold, malicious. Almost like... Her eyes widened as she recognized the laugh as the one from earlier. From before she'd gone to bed._

_ "Who-who are you?" she asked, mouthing the words as she struggled against him, trying desperately to cover her exposed skin. He continued administering kisses to her neck as he nonchalantly pushed her hands out of the way, sliding one of his own up her thigh and around her backside, brushing her nether lips with a single finger, making her breath catch in her throat._

_ "What are you talking about? I'm Darreek," he laughed, low and menacing while his finger traced tiny, lazy circles on the very center of her core._

_ "No, no, no..." she squirmed, trying to protest without the use of her voice. Her hands attempted to shove him away, but he pushed into her even harder, his own hands grasping hers and trapping them to her sides. She wriggled in his embrace, frantically turning and twisting in a useless attempt to escape. Jinny took a deep, shattered breath, striving for calm, concentrating on her very center. Pooling her power. Building it. Focusing it into a simple point of energy. A ball of blue light emanated from her middle, intensifying as her lips moved in silent chanting. Her face turning skyward as her head jerked and her eyes flew open, glowing a deep azure. She released the explosion of arcane energy, a sharp burst of light temporarily blinding her. She blinked, forcing through the side effects of her spell. Her body tingling, her ears ringing from the expression of energy. It was a moment before she realized he was still crushed against her. Jin'ala closed her eyes to begin the spell anew._

_ The laughter stopped her, tearing her from her concentration. "Go ahead, Jin'ala. Try again. I like it when you..." he looked down at her, an evil grin stretching across his face, his eyes nothing but dark voids where the glowing orbs should be. She fought against him, inadvertently sliding her body against his. His features twisted in pleasure, sinking his face into her hair. He growled the rest of his sentence. "...struggle." He chuckled, deep and low as she completely lost her mind to fear. "Yes..." he moaned. "Jin'ala. Struggle for me... Beg me to let you go..."_

_ She did. Soundlessly mouthing the words. Trying in vain to scream at the top of her lungs. "No! No! Please! Let me go!" He held her tightly as she wriggled futilely in his grasp. She screamed, terrified as she became aware that he had transferred one of her hands to clench it with the other, effectively pinning both behind her back with one of his own, only to reach between them to untie his pants. She kept screaming, faintly grasping that she could hear it now. Her scream grew louder the longer she yelled. Finally, she heard it fully now as she squeezed her eyes shut._

Her scream woke her. Someone was holding her. Arms around her shoulders. She looked up into the face that had held her in her dream. She shrieked, shoving him, scrambling away and cowering in a corner. She pulled her wand out and pointed it at him.

"Whoa, whoa!" he yelled, holding up his hands in surrender. She sat there, curled up in a tight little ball, trembling with terror, tears streaming down her cheeks, breath coming in broken sobs. He took a step forward, his confusion unmistakable.

"_Stop_!" she screeched. "Don't come near me! Not again!" Her free hand flew to her bodice, fingers flying over the fastenings to make sure they were closed. She tugged the skirt of her robe tightly under her feet. Jinny trained her wand on him, forcing herself to calm down in case she needed to cast.

"Mage," he said patiently. Her wide eyes shot to his. "It's me. It's Warrior."

She straightened, her eyes narrowing. "W-what did you say?"

"I said, 'It's me'," he shrugged, not understanding.

"No, after that..."

He looked around. "Um...'It's Warrior'?" Darreek took a tentative step towards her. "It's OK," he said softly. "It was just a dream."

Relief washed over her face and she lowered her wand, crumbling into a heap of tears. He was at her side in an instant, cradling her in his arms as she sobbed the terrible nightmare away. She buried her face in his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Now, now, Mage. It's alright. It's all over now. You're safe." He murmured encouragement to her even after the tears had dried up and her breathing evened out. "There, better?" he asked looking down at her. What he saw made him chuckle softly. Her hair a mess of tangles, her mouth slack and slightly open, and she looked more beautiful than ever sleeping peacefully in his arms. He tried and failed to cast away the warmth curling around his chest, making it feel as though it would explode. Carefully, Darreek pulled a blanket from the bed mat and gently covered them both. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. It'll be nice to wake with her in his arms in the morning.

Her neck hurt. And what, in the name of the Light, was that terrible choking sound? She fought the sleepiness that kept her eyes closed. Besides, who could sleep through that racket? She opened her eyes and looked around. They were still in the dilapidated remnants of the house. The fire had died during he night and she was laying against...

She twisted her neck to look up at him, instantly regretting it. Jinny winced, quickly pulling a hand to her neck to massage the offending muscles. What she saw made her chuckle softly. His head tilted to an unnatural angle, mouth slack and slightly open (accounting for the snoring), and never quite as wonderful as he was, holding her in his large, protective arms. This was really nice, waking up in his arms. She smiled, snickering quietly to herself as she snuggled into his chest. Well...except for the snoring. But that can be fixed, she grinned, with a silencing spell.

"Something funny, Mage?" came a low, sleep-filled voice. It was sultry and warm, melting over her and startling her slightly. She smiled into the blanket as she pulled it tighter around her, nodding.

"Aye, Warrior," she responded, a sleepy smile coloring her voice. "You snore... Loudly."

He scoffed playfully. "Do not. It was just a figment of your imagination." She twisted her neck again, wincing only a little less than last time. "Sore neck?" he asked, reaching up to work the muscle. "There. Better?" he inquired when he felt the muscle loosen.

"Aye," she nodded. "Thank you." She smiled lazily up at him.

Darreek returned her sleepy grin with his own lopsided smile. By the Light, he could get used to this. She realized she was staring. She blushed and sat up, untangling herself from his arms.

"No, Mage," he said, tugging her back into his arms. "It's not time to get up yet."

She squeaked a surprised laugh, giggling as he encircled her, pulling the blanket around them. The Warrior looked down at her, grinning as color splashed across her cheeks.

"What?" she said, feeling the fire burning on her face.

"You know, you're beautiful..."

She interrupted him with a dismissive wave of her hand. "...when I blush. Yes," she sighed. "I know." She smiled shyly. "You tell me that all the …."

Her sentence was cut short when he dropped his head to brush his lips against hers. His face hovered above hers for a moment as he studied her reaction. Her eyes wide, she looked scared. He questioned her with a look.

Images from her dream flashed through her mind and she tensed. She knew it wasn't the same man, but she couldn't help it. He frightened her.

"Are you alright?"

She blinked, pushing herself up. "Uh...yeah." She sighed once she'd put distance between them.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Aye, Warrior." Jinny started rolling up her bed mat. "We should get moving. We're burning daylight."

He nodded agreement, sighing inwardly. He hadn't meant to frighten her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:** I do not own WoW, Blizzard, or anything about it. I just like to write and I like WoW. Thank you to all who have reviewed my story. As always, constructive criticism is encouraged. I always want to do better. ^.^ Hope you enjoy.

Jinny was beginning to think that the entirety of Azeroth was in decay. Well, except for Silvermoon. She smiled a little sadly. She missed Silvermoon. Its gardens, it's fountains, her friends. She only had a few, but she still missed them.

Jinny took a sweeping glance of the small village that was Andorhal. Tall stone buildings and a splashing of tents were all that comprised the meager community. Forsaken were running here and there. She shuddered. It wasn't that she had anything against the strange, reanimated race. They just creeped her out. They didn't breath, didn't need to eat or drink. They were, effectively, _zombies_. They were walking, talking, moving, shaking undead. Their skin (what was left of it) hung off their bones. Speaking of bones: Those stuck out through gaping holes in not only their skin, but also the clothes that almost covered them. She was being shallow, she knew. Especially since she'd no reason whatsoever for her petty feelings towards them. They just unnerved her.

"We stop here, Mage." She looked at him. "It's a long way from here to Tarren Mill. Hostile territory. The Alliance are ruthless."

Jinny's face paled. "We have to go through Alliance territory?"

He nodded, a wide grin breaking across his face. "Don't worry, Mage. You've got me. I'll protect you."

She couldn't believe it! He was actually looking forward to this! Well, alright, she could believe it. He was a warrior. It was in his blood to fight. Still, she didn't see what was so appealing about combat. Particularly with the Alliance in light of his evident friendships within the Argent Crusade.

He tossed her a small coin purse that jingled heavily with coins when she caught it. "Here. Go buy enough food and water for about a week. I'll go and secure a nice place for us to sleep tonight." The mage simply nodded in response and went about shopping for the week's worth of rations.

"You what?" she exclaimed a little louder than intended, when he told her about the room he'd procured for the two of them. "One room? As in singular?" she sputtered incredulously.

He looked confused. "But, we just spent the last week sleeping together." She blushed at the implications of what he'd said. And out loud, too!

She looked around, catching the innkeeper chortling softly to himself. "Shh!" she hissed, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "I have not been 'sleeping' with you!" she bit out.

His eyes danced playfully under his fiery brows. He knew what he'd said, and how it had sounded. This infuriated her even more. She glared at him.

"If you think I'm sharing a room with you, you are sadly mistaken."

He shrugged, grinning. "You've no choice, Mage. I've only enough coin for one room. So, you can share it with me or you can sleep outside. Your choice."

She huffed, and held out a hand. "Fine. Could I have the key?" He smirked, dropping the key into her hand. She eyed him, still glaring, and huffed once more before spinning on her heels to stomp away.

Darreek looked over to the innkeeper, a smug look on his face. The innkeeper, on the other hand, was laughing so hard now that he couldn't even begin to breathe. Not that he needed to, being forsaken. His bony shoulders shaking rhythmically. The warrior flashed him a smile, winking as he folded his arms across his broad chest. With his back turned to the direction she'd stormed off in, Darreek held up three fingers to the innkeeper and silently counted down.

On cue, Jinny quietly cleared her throat behind him. "Which room?" she asked softly.

He turned, plucking the key out of her hand before she could react. "I'll show you." He traipsed off in the direction of their room with her trailing behind.

"Here we are," Darreek said, opening the door with a flourish. A tiny, delighted gasp escaped her lips as she looked upon something she hadn't seen in a week. Just like a youngling, she ran over to the giant four-poster bed and flopped on the soft and wonderfully plush mattress. She'd expected the usual coffins the Forsaken had taken to sleeping in, but never once had she expected such a large bed, or curtains on the window, or such comfy overstuffed arm chairs. She told Darreek as much. He chuckled, a half smile showing just the right side of his white teeth as he looked down at the floor with his hair dancing around his eyes.

"Is there a bathing facility here?"

He shook his head, a secret dancing behind his green orbs. Just then, there was a soft knock on the door. Without so much as a word from either of them, the door burst open and a large brass bathing tub was unceremoniously lugged into the room. It was a wonder that the two men could carry such a heavy looking object. They were both Forsaken, nothing more than rotting flesh and bones. The smaller of the two turned to them before walking out the door to inform them that they'd be bringing hot water to fill the tub.

Jinny looked at her warrior, a huge grin almost cracking her face in half. "A bath? You called for a bath for me?"

He wasn't able to resist. He nodded his head, shrugging. "Of course I did." He winked. "I've been smelling you for the past three days. You stink." He received a strong punch in the arm for that remark.

The offense of sharing one room with him fading from her thoughts, she hugged him. "Thank you!" she chirped.

Jin'ala sighed contentedly as she eased herself down into the hot water. The men had brought the steaming buckets and filled the copper tub almost three-quarters of the way full. And now, with her own body submerged, the water came up to cover her shoulders. She took another deep breath and smiled. Darreek had surprised her, yet again, by pulling out lavender scented bath oil from one of his bags and presenting her with it. Its aroma now wafted up into her delicate nose, calming the senses, relaxing her muscles and lulling her into an exhausted state of half sleep. That strange realm where reality meets dream. The state of mind where anything is possible, everything is within reach.

She let her mind wander, drifting to thoughts of Silvermoon. Its beautiful gardens, the alluring scents of the floating flower baskets. The exquisite flair of the huge stone fountain in the Court of the Sun. The delightfully refined denizens of the city, flitting here and there, enjoying the finer things in life. Of course, there were … less refined … citizens of Silvermoon. Every city has them. Those people who are unruly, who don't really care about others. The show-offs. People like...

Her warrior.

The memory of their first meeting flooded her mind. The way he'd stood in front of her as tall as a tree, blocking out the sun. The joke he'd made about the strange man splashing in the fountain. It was almost as if she were back there, in the Court of the Sun. She could almost hear the musical tinkling of the running water. Almost feel his lips on hers as he stole that first kiss that had infuriated her so.

Her brain flashed forward to where they'd stopped the first time at the river clearing. Secretly, she'd been intoxicated by the feel of his body against hers. She flushed just thinking about it. Warmth spread over her entire body and pooled deep within her core. The way he'd kissed her ear had made her feel things she'd never experienced before. Her mind drifted to that same night when she'd woken up with him on top of her. Her heart raced and her blood rushed in her ears as she relived the tender kiss he'd given her. She blushed. She shouldn't be thinking about things like that. She should be worrying about getting that envelope to Shattrath. She sighed and blinked back to the here and now. Her water had gone cold during her day dreams. She didn't want to get out of the tub, but she was cold and her skin was wrinkled. Grabbing a towel that was surprisingly fluffy, she stepped out of the tub to dry off.

Darreek had been sitting in the small common area of the inn, cleaning his armor when he heard her shriek. The innkeeper barely blinked before the warrior was up and running, sword in hand, in the direction of their room. He hardly took a breath before he reached the door. Adrenaline tore through his veins and he threw the door open. She shrieked again as he burst in and quickly scanned the room for danger, and, finding none, his eyes finally fell on her. A slow smirk crept across his face as he realized she was standing on a chair, just about in tears...and completely naked. He could hear the innkeeper only steps behind him and pushed the door shut just as the undead man made it to the room. His eyes never left her.

"What's happened?"

She lifted a shaking finger to point at the far corner of the room. "M-m-mouse..." she stammered, the tears starting to fall.

He just couldn't contain himself. The warrior burst out in laughter, walking towards the corner. "A mouse?" he asked, raising his brows, looking back at her.

She nodded earnestly. "It ran right across my foot! I was getting out of the tub, and as soon as my foot touched the floor, it ran right across it!" She was calming down the more she talked. "It just scared me...I...didn't mean to make you come running," she said softly.

He chuckled thickly. "I don't mind." He eyed her openly and suddenly she remembered her state of dress. More specifically: The lack thereof. She flushed bright red, fire spreading across her entire body. She quickly covered as much as she could with her arms and crouched into a tiny ball on the chair.

"Get out!" she yelled.

A mischievous grin pulled at the corner of his mouth as he took a few steps towards her. "But you seemed pretty happy that I was here not a moment ago..."

"Get out!" she repeated. "Or I'll make you get out." Her eyes narrowed.

He chuckled again, picking up her towel and throwing it at her. She inwardly sighed with relief as she covered herself with the towel. "But, what if the mouse comes back?" he teased her.

She'd stood and was turned away from him. Jin'ala glared at him over her shoulder as she finished wrapping the towel around her. "I'm fine. Thank you for the concern, but I assure you, I will manage."

His face softened and he took a few more steps towards her, closing the space between them. Her back was still towards him. The warrior reached out a gentle hand to caress her bare shoulder. She shrugged away his hand. He chuckled again, low and soft. "Are you sure you want me to leave?" he asked against her ear, causing a shiver to shimmy down her spine.

By the Light! This man was intoxicating! Her senses were overwhelmed by him. The smell of the oil he used on his armor drifting up to her nose, the feel of his hands on her skin, the heat of his body so close to hers. The entirety of her body seemed to rebel as she struggled to maintain control. Her brain tried to reason with the rest of her. This was silly. One touch caused this? She needed to pull it together. But... Oh, Fel... His touch set her on fire.

"I...uh...really need..." she sucked air through her teeth as his grazed her neck. His low, gritty laugh melted over her. She tried pushing him away with her shoulders. "No, really...I need to...get..." Her sentence was cut off with a tiny yelp when he snaked an arm around her waist and drew her tightly against him. She wriggled, trying to push him away, but he only moaned softly in response, burring his face in her wet hair. His free hand dropped to her exposed thigh and made slow strokes to her hip and back. Oh, my! This was unnerving. "No, really. I need to get dressed," she protested, warring with her emotions.

He gave her that laugh that made her insides melt. "You amaze me, Mage." His husky voice was at her ear again.

She composed herself and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Do you think, maybe, we could discuss this _after_ I get some clothes on?"

Darreek seemed to mull this over for a minute. "We could, but I rather like what you're in now," he said, drawing a finger across her collar bone and leaving a trail of fire along her skin.

She sighed, trying to block out what he was doing, but...My word!...he was making this hard. "So, just how do I amaze you?"

He nipped lightly at her ear, causing her to gasp. He grinned and turned her to face him. "You amaze me..." he trailed off, looking into her eyes. A man could loose himself in those eyes alone. He started again, hoping to finish the statement this time. "You amaze me..." Light! She was beautiful. And in his arms. And except for that thin towel, completely nude. The words escaped his head, only to be replaced by her scent. Lavender flowers seemed to be all around him. It mingled perfectly with her scent, causing his thoughts to swim and dissipate inside his head. He swallowed, his eyes wandering down her face. She was blushing. Oh, fel, she was beautiful when she blushed.

Darreek was a mighty warrior, but at that moment, Deathwing, himself, wouldn't have been able to stop the man. Slowly, his head came down to gently brush his lips to hers. Their kiss lingered, and when he finally pulled his head up, the look of quiet annoyance on her face had changed.

To fear.

He quickly took a step back, releasing her. "I'm sorry," he said, softly.

"Please, may I get dressed now?" He could barely hear her whisper. He gave a short nod and turned on his heels to leave. She surprised him with a hand on his shoulder just as his was reaching for the door. "Stay?" He turned to her, a questioning look on his face. "Please, stay?" she asked again. When he only continued to look at her, she said, "I feel safer when you're near. And I feel I owe you an explanation."

His easy smile returned. "You don't owe me a thing, Mage."

She shook her head. "No, I do. For right now. For that night at the tower. I owe you an explanation."

"Alright. If you say so." The warrior walked over to the chair he'd found her on and sat, looking at her expectantly.

Jinny watched as he strode across the room. Taking a cleansing breath to steady her nerves, she walked over to her satchel and pulled out a fresh cloth sleeping shift. "That night. At the tower when I woke up screaming..." she walked behind the dressing screen. "I had a dream..."

The next ten minutes were filled with her voice reconstructing what had happened in her dream. She walked over to the bed, pulling lotion out of her bag and smoothing it over her skin. He sat there, listening intently as she wove her tale, of course, leaving out certain...unbecoming situations. Jinny had been worried that her retelling of her dream would encourage his constant advances, but he seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say. He nodded every now and then to let her know that they were on the same page.

"So, you see," she concluded. "That's why I seemed so...well, I was scared," she finished lamely. Now she felt foolish, embarrassed for revealing such a personal dream. She blushed, fiddling with the hem of her sleep shift.

"You know," he said finally.

She sighed. "Aye, I know. I'm beautiful when I blush. You tell me that all the time."

He chuckled, low and soft. "Yes, you are. But that isn't what I was going to say."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Then, what were you going to say?"

He shrugged one shoulder, a sly grin creeping across his lips. "I was going to say that you completely amaze me."

She blushed. "You've said that already," she said softly.

"I know," he nodded. "But you amaze me because you are a strong, confident, and skilled Mage who can fight the scourge, and stare down an entire pack of fel hounds without blinking." She blushed and even deeper crimson. His chuckle became more full, as if someone had told him an extremely funny joke that he was only getting just now. "You can do all that," he said, laughter twinkling in his eyes. "And yet, you scream and cry like a little youngling over a little mouse!" His full-bellied laughter was muffled by the pillow that had smacked him in the face.

"That's it! You sleep on the floor tonight!" She feigned anger, sticking her tongue out at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hey guys. I'm sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. There were quite a few RL factors that needed to be dealt with first. I have included in this chapter two Thalassian words that I have noted with an (*) and put the translation at the end of the chapter. I found the words on a WoW website. Please continue to review. It really encourages me and motivates me to write more. Thanks to all those who have reviewed! ^.^ You guys are great!

As always, I do not own World of Warcraft, or Blizzard or anything associated with the game. I make no money off this story. The only thing I get from it is pure entertainment. So, with out anything more... Here's chapter 11!

"Warrior, if you know what is good for you, you'll go away. Now!" Jinny rolled over and pulled the quilt more tightly around her. The morning chill had set in during the night, turning the room a clammy cold. For the moment, she was warm and she wanted to stay that way. She groaned again, squeezing her eyes shut against the rising sun that was extending long fingers of light through the moth ravaged curtains that hung on the windows. The bed moved and creaked under his weight as he climbed on and curled up next to her. The only thing separating them were the blankets to which she clung grudgingly.

"Go away," she grumbled.

The low chuckle rumbled in his chest before escaping his throat, thick with sleep. "I'm not moving, Mage, until you are."

The woman shrugged. "Fine. Just be quiet. I'm not finished sleeping yet."

"But we should be leaving," he cooed in a sing-song voice into her ear.

"That's not being quiet," she cooed back.

"I know, but I never agreed to be quiet," he said, nuzzling into her hair, his lips resting just below and behind her ear. A warm shiver slid down her spine. She reached back to flick his nose. He flinched and she tugged her hand back into the warmth of the blanket.

"Go away. You're bothering me."

"Fine. I'll be quiet," he sighed, wrapping an arm around her. They stayed that way for a few moments, a contented smile softening her morning scowl. The smile quickly disappeared when he rolled over, taking the blankets with him. She tried in vain to wrestle the covers out of his grip. Years of wielding a large sword had given him tremendous strength in his hands and he easily held onto the blankets as she struggled and pulled to get them back. It was futile, she knew. She sighed heavily, turning sideways in the bed.

"Fine! Keep them! But you can have them on the floor." She smirked, placing her feet squarely in the center of his back and pushing with all she had. The resounding _THUNK _as he hit the floor was extremely satisfying. She rolled over and curled into a little ball to go back to sleep.

"Oh, no, you don't, Mage," he said, climbing out of the blankets. "I slept on the floor the entire night. It's my turn to use the bed." He jumped onto the bed and pinned her between his arms. "Your turn for the floor, Mage. Or you could share it with me..." He flashed a roguish grin at her when she opened a disapproving eye. She grumbled something unintelligible and he chuckled. "Come on, now. It's time to rise and shine..." He looked at her, regarding her one, slightly open eye. "Well, rise, anyway." She grumbled again, pulling the pillow over her head. The warrior sat up on his knees. "Mage." His voice had taken an authoritative tone. "It's time to get up. We need to be on our way."

She sighed heavily. The message in the envelope wasn't going to deliver itself. Not to mention it was extremely time sensitive. She had wondered why the magisters couldn't have just made her a portal to Shattrath. She, herself, was able to conjure a portal here and there, but the ability only extended to places she'd been. In order for a mage to conjure a usable portal, the caster needed to be able to visualize the destination. An obviously impossible task if one has never seen the end city. She could teleport herself simply enough, but again, only if she knew what the objective looked like. The young mage wondered again why they couldn't have conjured a portal for her to take the message to the Scryer's in Shattrath. Pulling the pillow off her head, she sighed sleepily once more. She supposed she needed the real world experience.

Jinny sat up in the bed, a little uncomfortable with how close he was to her yet. The woman glowered at the warrior. "Alright. I'm up. Happy?" Darreek grinned at her, his white teeth gleaming. She ran a hand through her hair, smoothing it out. "You know, you're way too chipper in the morning. It skirts on the edge of annoying."

The amusement in his eyes was echoed by his laughter. "Am I?"

She gave him a sharp nod and moved to hop off the bed. "Aye. You are." He adjusted his position so that he was sitting on the side of the bed.

"Really? Well, did you know that you are grumpy in the mornings?"

She shrugged, not looking at him. "Well, wouldn't you be? Just imagine an energetic little jack rabbit bouncing all over, interrupting your sleep. That's what you are."

Laughter rumbled in his broad chest. "Am I?" he said again. Again, she nodded as she bent over her bags. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders, creating a veil of fire that covered her face. Her round bottom in the air, and only a thin cotton shift covering skin that he ached to touch. She stood, holding a fresh set of robes and turned to walk behind the changing screen.

"Anar'alah!*" she cried as she jumped, startled by him suddenly standing before her. She took a breath, exhaling sharply. "Why must you do that?"

He chose to ignore her question, instead, asking one of his own. "Do you know what you are?"

"No, what?" she huffed.

He grinned slowly, wrapping a hand around her waist and brushing hair out of her face with the other. "You're a grump and a grouch..." he pulled her close and tangled his fingers in her hair. His voice became soft and gentle, deep with desire, his eyes hooded. He looked at her and lowered his head to only hover above her mouth. "And so damn sexy in the morning." He growled as he claimed her mouth. Lips moving against hers in a passionate kiss, his hands caressed her back to draw her even closer.

She'd stiffened in surprise when he'd grabbed her, but when his mouth was right above hers, she'd lost all sense. He made her head spin. Just his smell alone was overwhelming. An earthy, spicy scent of trees, dirt and campfires. But he was assaulting all of her senses. His hands massaged her back and slowly moved to her sides, sliding down to her hips. Gently, he rubbed her upper thigh, slowly pulling her night gown up for his hands to gain access to her soft and supple skin. His fingers brushed the smooth skin of her firm backside. It was all too much, and yet she wanted more. His hands left hot trails of fire searing her skin wherever they touched. She melted under his lips that had now left hers and were grazing her neck. A quiet whimper escaped her lips when his found the sensitive spot where her throat met her shoulder.

Oh gods! Her response was pleasantly surprising, and immensely arousing. He moaned as he lightly nipped the delicate skin, causing another hushed gasp from her. The woman's hands were on his biceps, clenching the cloth that covered them. The lavender scent of the bath oil still clung to her hair, and ripped at his sanity. Again, he brought his lips to hers. She gave a muted whimper and he struggled to maintain control. But control was quickly dissolving into primal need as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in his hair, pulling his mouth more firmly against her own. Belore*! This was becoming too much. She was intoxicating. Finally tearing himself away from her beautiful lips, he took a ragged breath and looked at the little elf. She looked back at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

She blinked slowly, gradually drawing her eyes up his face to lock onto his orbs, looking at him through her lashes. She flushed, a deep crimson spreading across her cheeks. The mage's tongue darted out to lightly touch her swollen, tingling lips. This was insane! She'd only known him a little more than a week! She wasn't ready... Oh, fel, he smelled so good! The things he was doing to her body made her positively drunk with want for him. His hands roamed the planes of her back, working in unison and leaving her feeling like her very blood were on fire. Lava seemed to course through her veins, pooling right between her hips. Those hands lazily slid down to knead the firm, round globes of her backside. He pulled her closer, his own arousal making itself firmly known as it pressed into her belly. And suddenly, his fingers were there, tracing the curve of her bottom where it met her thighs. Tenderly moving towards her center. In an agonizingly slow, feather-like stroke his single digit traced the line of her swollen and soaked nether lips. She gasped.

By the Light! She was so wet! Even with the thin piece of cloth for a covering, she was practically dripping. Darreek growled with lust and was rewarded with a startled squeak when he abruptly lifted her off the ground. Her slender legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as he assaulted her mouth with more urgency. The sounds that she made ripped at his sanity and with her legs circling his hips, the sweet, musky scent of her own arousal drifted all around him like a hazy fog. The short walk to the bed seemed like miles and instant at the same time. Gently, he laid her on the bed, his agile hands moving up her sides to the swell of her breasts. His lips never left hers. His eyes rolled and his muscled body stiffened as he moaned with pleasure when she ground her hips against his, the very core of her pressing on the length of his thick erection.

Large hands engulfed her breasts, catching the tight peaks of her nipples between his thumb and finger, rolling them until she moaned, arching against him. Mouth slightly open, his hot, wet tongue flicked out and fluttered across the inside of her lower lip, seeking entry. He stifled another moan as she opened her mouth to him. Jinny's tongue was there to meet his as he explored, tasting, mimicking subconsciously what his body ached to do to hers. He forced himself to pull away and he took a shattered breath, nuzzling the delicate skin of her neck where her throat met her shoulder. She shuddered as his hands moved and glided over the silky skin of her stomach. Kneading, caressing, teasing. His fingers slid closer and closer to her innermost place. Her breath was coming in broken, halted bursts and she stopped breathing altogether when his hand came to the waist band of her panties.

The warrior's hand stopped when there was a knock at the door. He growled disapproval around her shoulder. "Yes?" he grit through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir," came the light male voice from the other side. "But we're trying to find out if anyone owns the two beasts that wandered into the village early this morning. A large bear and an overgrown chicken. Looks like they could be ride-able. They either of yours?"

The man looked down at the mage beneath him. She was blushing so severely, her entire face and neck looked as if they were on fire. She'd already started pushing the hem of her nightgown to cover herself. He sighed heavily, raking a hand through his hair and standing up to stride over to the door. Taking a glance over his shoulder to make sure she was decent. Her back was to him and she was furiously brushing her hair. Darreek gave another frustrated sigh, and yanked the door open. The Forsaken man outside the room jumped slightly, not really expecting the door to open so forcefully.

"What did you say they were, again?" Darreek was trying to calm himself. He was terribly frustrated by the interruption, but he supposed it was for the best. He may not understand women all that much, but he was sure she hadn't really wanted to have sex with a bunch of undead running around so close by. He really hadn't wanted this to be the place, either. For some reason that he didn't want to dwell on, he'd wanted their first time together to be special for her. Somehow, he couldn't see her as some random one night stand. Why not? Maybe it's because...

"A large bear, and a hawkstrider." The smaller man was saying. He shrugged. "They just wandered right up to the inn early this morning. I'm surprised they didn't wake everyone up with as much noise as they were making," he chuckled. "They look like they could be someone's mounts. I mean, they even have saddles on them yet. And seeing as you two were on foot when you arrived, you were the first ones I thought of when I thought about owners." The Forsaken man's face was jovial despite the fact that his eyes were no longer in their sockets and that there was a gaping hole in his cheek that exposed his jaw bone. His thin, cracked lips curled up in a smile that resembled more of a grimace.

Darreek glanced over his shoulder one last time, and pulled the door shut behind him. "We do have a couple of mounts that we let wander a few days ago. Let's go see if those are ours."

The breath she'd been holding since he'd opened the door exploded from her chest. How could she have let that happen? What, in the name of the Light, had she been thinking? Why did he have that effect on her? Her hands resumed brushing her hair. Pulling, tugging, smoothing as she tried, fruitlessly, to understand just what had happened. One minute she was gathering her clothes to get dressed, the next he was kissing her. She stopped and looked at the little elf in the mirror. Her lips were swollen and she reached up to touch them gently with a finger. They were still tender and tingled as if he were still kissing her.

Jinny rolled her eyes at her reflection. She had to get it together! "That's it, then," she said to the woman in the mirror. "It's decided." Quickly, she pulled her robes on and stuffed her nightgown into one of her bags. Jin'ala took one last sweeping glance around the room to be sure they hadn't forgotten anything. Her eyes fell on the mirror once again. Carefully, she studied herself, then nodded. "You can do this," she said quietly before shutting the door and heading outside to find Myndee.

***Anar'alah**- By the Light

***Belore**- Sun


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** As always I do not own Blizzard, WoW, or anything associated with it. I make no profit (other than personal satisfaction) from this story. Sorry It took so long to post this. Real life has a way of getting in the way of things. Hope you enjoy. Reviews and critiques would be very helpful to know what I can do differently, and will also help me to become a better writer! Thanks so much! ~Izzy.

They rode in relative silence as they picked their way around the scourge infected ruins. Only conversing when necessary. Neither one saying anything about what had happened that morning. She was relieved at that. She still didn't know what she wanted to say or how she'd wanted to say it. She just knew that, time sensitive letter or not, she would not go any further with him once they'd reached Tarren Mill. The little mage's eyes cast a sideways glance at the warrior on his war bear and her heart ached. She really didn't want him to leave. But in order for her to get to Shattrath with her sanity (and virtue) intact, she'd have to request the magisters to send her a new guardian. Now, the question was: How was she going to make this request without telling the magisters everything? She let out a heavy, frustrated sigh.

"Copper for your thoughts?" His deep, gritty voice cut through her musings. She looked at him, a puzzled look on her face.

"What?"

The warrior shrugged. "You've been sitting there, avoiding any and all conversation since we left Andorhal this morning, and now you just sighed like something's weighing heavily on you. I was just wondering what was bugging you?"

The elf looked away. "Nothing...I'm...I'm just tired, is all."

Darreek eyed her for a moment, then returned his gaze to the road. "You're lying, mage."

Her eyes grew as big as saucers. "How do you know-" she cut off and redirected. "What makes you think I'm lying?"

A sly smirk crept across his face. "You stammer when you lie," he said matter-of-factly.

Indignation swelled within her. "I do not!"

"You do," he nodded.

"Nothing's wrong! I'm just tired and cranky from lack of sleep, is all," Jinny asserted.

He shrugged again. "That may be a small part of it," he allowed, "but that's not the whole story."

She huffed at him and looked away, her face flushed with embarrassment and anger at being caught in a lie. She didn't like to lie. Hated it. In truth, she couldn't do it very well to begin with. But, it wasn't just that. One of Jinny's pet peeves was being lied to. It was disrespectful, demeaning. Even as the words left her lips she cringed inwardly.

The pair continued in silence for the rest of the afternoon. Jinny and Darreek picked their way around the small Alliance outpost on the very southern border of Western Plaguelands, choosing to lead their mounts on foot. The Alliance made her nervous. Jinny's stomach clinched in fear as they carefully pressed against the tiny rise of dirt that rose to meet the road just opposite of the lone building that marked the camp. The tiny elf followed close behind the warrior, not wanting to be caught alone. She'd heard such terrible horror stories from survivors of the Alliance's grasp. Especially of the female persuasion. Nightmarish accounts of rape and humiliation. Women paraded around from one place to another, barely anything for a covering. Sub-consciously, she pulled her cloak around to cover herself.

Darreek interrupted her increasingly worried musings with a soft clearing of his throat. A silencing finger raised slowly to his thin lips. She hadn't heard it before, but now, soft foot falls cut through the tranquility of the forest that surrounded them. They were followed by heavier steps. Two, then. Male and female by the sound of the muted voices. Quiet laughter turned to hushed moans and sighs. Great! Just what Jinny needed. She rolled her eyes, unwilling to be audience to this couple's sordid escapades. The mage blushed bright red as the couple's loving mumblings quickly turned lustful. Chancing a sideways glance at the warrior, she was annoyed to find that he was grinning wolfishly at her.

Jinny made no effort to hide her irritation. _Really? _She mouthed. His grin widened, shoulders bobbing in a soundless chuckle. She huffed. That disgusting man actually thought this was funny! _Do something!_ She told him noiselessly.

He held his hands up in supplication, nodding his head. _Alright,_ came his voiceless reply. Darreek motioned for her to come near and and she complied, giving Myndee a 'stay' command. The warrior sidled up to her, making her very uncomfortable as he all but pressed his body against hers. His familiar scent filled her nose and the casual way his arm wrapped around her waist sent shivers up her spine. Darreek's wolfish grin returned, white teeth gleaming, as his mouth brushed against the hair right behind her ear. The plan had already formed in his head.

"Alright," he breathed. "When I tell you...run that way." Darreek jerked his thumb in the direction they had been heading. She nodded understanding and signaled Myndee to follow. The spongy grass gave way under her feet as she crouched, readying herself to run. A quick glance back to the warrior's disappointed expression told her she was doing something wrong. The question "What?" was wordlessly asked with a shrug.

Making sure she was watching, Darreek directed his bear to lay on the ground. Jinny followed suit with Myndee. She looked back to the warrior who nodded his approval. He then mounted the bear and waited for her to imitate him. Once she was settled, he returned to the task at hand.

The couple of love-birds who threatened their cover had finished what they'd ventured out to do and were in the process of redressing themselves. He took a deep breath and dismounted the bear. Carefully, Darreek unloaded the bear of his bags, draping each one, in turn, over his shoulder. He then relieved the bear of its bridle and saddle. Walking back over to Jinny, Darreek secured his tack to the bird. He leaned in close and asked, "Ready?" Jinny nodded. The warrior then looked at his bear and made some hand signals, sending Argonos off in the direction of the male and female.

The resounding scream echoed through the trees. The woman sounded as if she'd been attacked. Jinny rolled her eyes. It was only a bear, for Light's sake. Sure, it was a rather large, intimidating bear. She'd never seen it even sneer, but she was positive if it ever did, she'd be a little more than slightly nervous. Either way, it worked. The woman's scream caused the camp to spring to life. People jumping over each other to grab weapons and shields, all running in the direction the cry had come from. And away from the direction they were headed.

When the camp had all but emptied, Darreek slapped her bird on the rump and said, "Run!" Jinny dug her heels into Myndee's sides and urged the bird forward. They sprinted until she was sure no one had followed them. Easing up on the reigns, Jinny guided Myndee into a slow trot. The pair only stopped when they came to a man just outside of Strahnbrad. Upon further investigation, the man turned out to be a flight master, hiring out mounts that were trained to fly to Tarren Mill and back.

"That's extraordinary!" Darreek heard her exclaim as he and his bear neared the little elf and the flight master. "How did you teach them to do that?" Darreek watched as Jinny tilted her head to the side. He chuckled to himself. She always did that when she was genuinely interested in what someone was saying. Though now, she seemed preoccupied. Like she was trying to pay attention but just couldn't muster it. She glanced his way and Darreek flashed her a bright smile. His heart seemed to jump into his throat when her expression changed to joy.

"Warrior!" she all but screamed as he dismounted and she jumped into his arms. "I was worried about you!"

His laughter filled the air. "Aww, now, Mage. I couldn't just leave you, now could I?" He thought he saw something flash across her face. Guilt, maybe? Though, he couldn't be sure as it was there and gone again so quickly.

She smiled softly. "No, I don't suppose you would." Jinny flushed suddenly, realizing she was still in his arms and the flight master was still watching them. The little mage took a step back and cleared her throat. "Umm...this is the flight master," she said, indicating him. "He says for a very small fee, we can procure a ride from here to Tarren Mill. He also said the flight should only take about half a day, instead of two days walking." Jinny eyed her warrior hopefully. "Do you think, maybe, we could hire a flight?"

Darreek thought it over, a frown appearing as he realized the only money they had left needed to last until they reached Shattrath. They needed to conserve as much as they could. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Mage. We just can't."

Jinny nodded. She understood, but that didn't mean she wasn't reluctant. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. "Alright. I guess we should be off, then." She turned to look at the flight master. "Thank you for keeping a little elf company," she smiled.

The man bowed deeply before her. "It is I who should thank you, Ma'am. It's not often someone comes and sits a spell with me." He winked at Jinny and Darreek decided right then that he didn't like him.

Giving his bear's tack one last tug to make sure it was secure, he mounted and called over his shoulder. "Come on, Mage. We have a long ride ahead of us."

The pair spent the better part of two days trekking through snow covered paths. Taking down as many yeti's as they could see to glean hides for sale later. Darreek and Jin'ala had finally wandered into the Tarren Mill Inn hours after the sun had set that second day. The pelts they sold had made them .a tidy profit and they had been able to purchase separate rooms, even after she'd made a crude blanket for herself. Jinny chuckled as she snuggled down into her yeti blanket. Darreek had been completely flabbergasted as she'd deftly cut into the first beast they'd slain.

"What?" she'd asked when she realized he'd been staring at her. "Didn't you think I had the constitution for such work?"

Though, for now, they were in their separate rooms. Jinny had also been pleasantly surprised that the warrior hadn't made a move on her since that morning in Andorhal. He'd had plenty of opportunities. Especially the night they'd spent in their tiny, make-shift lean-to of a shelter. The past two days had changed her mind about requesting the magisters to send her a different protector. She really couldn't see herself fighting next to anyone but him. They had a rhythm. An understanding. But it was more than that. Sure, they were attracted to each other, but it was even more than that.

It was...she felt entirely safe with him. Like nothing could harm her. She was invincible standing with him.

Jinny smiled sleepily and let the memories of the last week and a half gently lull her into sleep.

_"Jin'ala."_

_ That voice. She knew that voice. His name was on the tip of her tongue, but suddenly, it didn't seem to matter anymore._

_ "Jin'ala. Come to me," the dark voice seemed to murmur affectionately into her ear. She stood, finally taking note of her surroundings. A warm breeze teased her hair, tugging and pulling at her clothes, almost as if it were drawing her forward. The landscape was hard, unforgiving under her bare feet. Jagged rock formations jutted at odd angles from the dry, mud caked ground._

_ Strange._

_ She felt more powerful here, somehow, than ever before. Fel magic surged through her veins, making her skin tingle. Heightening her senses._

_ ...Turning her on._

_ Where was she? The little elf turned her face to the sky. Peculiar wisps of clouds swirled above her amongst the stars. Jinny picked her way across the wide expanse that was surrounded by stoic mountain peaks that stood as silent sentinels in the distance. She was headed in the direction of the only structure in view. A grand spire dominating the area. Quel'dorei, High-elf, in design. Luxurious silks surrounded the open top, acting as curtains in the soft breeze that made them dance. The mage carefully ascended the narrow staircase that hugged the circumfrance of the tower. The smooth stone felt cool against her feet._

_ "Yes, come. Come to me, Jin'ala." The owner of the deep, gravely voice was smiling. She could hear it. The unmistakable lilt that indicated upturned corners of the mouth. It entreated her to continue up the stairs. So, Jinny resumed her cautious climb. She reached the top an eternity and an instant later. The soft silk of the curtains caressed her skin. Delicate floral aromas wafted through the air, reminding her of Silvermoon._

_ His back was to her. White-blond hair cascaded over broad, muscular shoulders, only stopping a few inches above a belt that sat snugly on a trim waist. Deep azure robes gently moved when he did, almost as an extension of his being. The upper portion of his hair was pulled back into a tight braid held in place with a leather thong. His pointed ears stood high on his head, perfect in every way. The man in front of her stood tall, towering over her. Even across the room she felt tiny in comparison._

_ He was behind her._

_ How had she not seen him move?_

_ The thought left her mind as the light fragrance of lavender and lilac surrounded her. Comforting her. Lulling her into a sense of security. A hand affectionately fingered through her hair, gently twisting the auburn locks around a long, thin finger. _

_ "Jin'ala," he said at length. Finger tips trailed down her shoulder. "That isn't a very common Sin'dorei name. Tell me, how did you come by it?"_

_ The little elf thought for a moment. Slowly, she turned to face him. The male seemed even taller standing so near to her. Jinny surveyed his face. High cheekbones flanked a long, straight and stately nose. Thin lips sat above a pointed chin. His eyes seemed to glow a more vibrant fel than any other she'd seen before. She almost lost her train of thought looking into those eyes._

_ "I...uh...my mother gave it to me. I don't exactly know the story behind it, though. My entire family was slain when the Scourge viciously assaulted our village. I hadn't really known my name was different until I'd moved to Silvermoon to train."_

_ The stoic male leisurely stretched a perfectly manicured hand out to grasp her own. The man with white hair casually escorted the tiny elf to a lounge lined with overstuffed pillows. He resumed his questioning as he gestured for her to sit._

_ "And what is it you hope to accomplish with your training? What is your ultimate goal?" His deep voice seemed right next to her ear, despite the fact he had situated himself slightly away in order to face her. Long fingers tented in front of his lips, a sign of his complete attention._

_ "Well, I originally started training because I felt I needed to do something with myself. Eventually, I discovered that I was fairly proficient in the Arcane arts, and I knew that I wanted to do something important. The magisters seem to be preparing me for something, but I haven't figured out, yet, what that is. And, they haven't shared their intentions with me." Jinny fell silent, suddenly feeling that she was talking too much. She looked down at her feet, rearranging the skirt of her robes. Out of nowhere, a question popped into her head. A light blush slowly spread across her cheeks as her eyes found his. "I...uh...You seem so familiar, but I can't quite seem to remember your name. Who are you?"_

_ An easy smile tugged at the corner of his mouth while he raised an eyebrow in mock disbelief. "Really, Jin'ala? You don't recognize me?" She shook her head in a wordless 'no'. His slight smile evolved into a full grin, white teeth glaring at her. "Pity," he said, amusement lacing his voice. "Then again, it was under very different circumstances that we'd met before." The man shifted closer to her. "Tell me, Jin'ala. I know you've been..." he seemed to search for the right word, "...affected by the energy that moves in this place. Do you like the sensations caused you by the energy here?" The tiny elf nodded almost imperceptibly, eyes wide with surprise that he knew about that. How could he? Gently, the elven man took her hand, his own erupting in dark shadows that seemed to consume his entire arm. "And this?" he asked as she felt the shadows seep into her skin. Her breathing quickened. Liquid fire spread through her veins and pooled low in her belly. Her eyes glowed bright green. The pure power this man was transferring to her was liquefying her insides. Heightening her senses. Pushing her toward the edge of depravity. Her body took over, pulling more of the energy from him._

_ "Yes, Jin'ala," he murmured. "You may have all this power, and more." Jinny's eyes fluttered shut. It was too much to bear. Too many sensations at once. She shook her hand out of his grasp. He chuckled low and soft, teeth flashing. Her vision dimmed. "Come to me, Jin'ala. Come to me..." The last three words echoed into whispers as darkness framed her vision, surrounding her with nothingness. Jinny felt as though she were being pulled backwards through a dark tunnel. To where? She didn't have an answer._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry about being away for so long. Real life has a funny way of getting in the way. But, thankfully, I have had a chance to work on A Mage's Quest in the past few weeks. I hope you enjoy. Though I do enjoy the wonderful reviews most of you leave, I would like to stress that I can always improve. And the only way I can do that is if you criticize! ^.^ As always, I don't own anything at all about Blizz or WoW. **  
**

Her face was warm. Sunlight assaulted her eyes through her lids. She groaned, rolling over. Jin'ala was not ready to get up yet. She was exhausted. And why the fel was the room spinning like that? She searched her memories for anything that could explain this strange feeling of being hungover. Almost like she'd had too much to drink. She hadn't, had she? Jinny remembered being completely sapped of energy as they'd rode in last night. She could barely make calculations as she 'd sold the pelts and tried to make change for their customers. After the last pelt was sold, she drug her tried body to the stable to check on Myndee one last time before trudging to the inn only to crawl into bed.

She hadn't done anything to warrant feeling this way. So why did she? Jenny squeezed her eyes shut. She was surprised at the recollection of vibrant fel-green eyes that came to mind. Vibrant eyes, and a shock of white hair with a smile that was menacing yet warm and inviting all at the same time. Gold-flecked eyes burst open. Who is that? A dream? Yes, it had to have been a dream. But, a dream couldn't make her feel like this...would it?

"Mage? You awake?"

She groaned in response. "Stop pounding on the door!" There was a loud rebellious squeak from the hinges, akin to nails on a chalkboard, as they groaned in protest of their use. "Ugh! Must you be so loud?" She threw a pillow over her head and glared at the tall Sin'dorei as he entered the room.

"You're still in bed, Mage?" he tisked with a disapproving shake of the head. "You spend so much time in bed, it's a wonder your muscles don't wither away!"

"Shhhh!" she hissed at him.

Darreek's ears twitched. Something was wrong. He lowered his voice to a soothing tone. "Mage. What's the matter?"

Jinny sighed heavily. "I'm fine." She didn't feel fine, but there was no reason for her to feel this way. She needed to get up and moving. She just wasn't used to traveling like this. They had set a breakneck pace from Andorhol. That must be the reason she felt so awful. The little elf sat up, but decided that had been a bad idea as the room whirled around her. Jinny pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes, willing away the nausea that threatened her constitution.

The red-headed man gave her a stern glare. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not. I'm fine." To prove her point, the mage threw the blankets aside and stood. Instantly, her vision blurred, and her knees turned to mush, refusing to support her weight. She never understood how he did it, but Darreek was immediately at her side, snaking his arm around her waist, supporting her when her legs wouldn't The warrior gently placed her back on the bed.

There was genuine concern in his voice when he spoke. "Mage. I don't think you're able to travel today. Why don't we just wait until you're..."

"No!" she cut in. Jinny felt like she'd been trampled by a heard of stampeding Kodo, but she was determined to make it to Shattrath City. "We lost enough time in the Plaguelands. We...I...cannot afford any more delays." She paused, breathing through her nose to combat the queasiness. The little elf steeled herself and stood again, bracing against one of the posts on the bed.

"Mage, there's something wrong with you." His voice was firm.

Jinny glared at him through half-closed lids. "I am fine. I just need to get dressed and moving."

The warrior's brow knitted together as he tried to put the pieces into place. She was slurring her words.

"What?" she grit.

"Look at me."

"No."

"Look at me."

"I don't...why?"

Darreek was starting to get frustrated. "Will you just look at me?"

"No," Jinny shot back.

"Damn it! I'm not asking anymore," he growled, grasping her chin and forcing her to face him. The mage's eyes finally found his as she scowled at him. The man scrutinized her face, only to drop his hand and huff. Angry footsteps moved away from Jinny as she closed her eyes once more. Darreek looked at her and started to say something but stopped, shaking his head and pacing. His anger seemed to grow with every step.

"Who did you get it from?"

Jinny's head shot up. He wasn't even looking at her. "Who did I get _what_ from?"

It was like he hadn't even heard her. "You know, I would've never pegged you for something like this." He looked at her now. Hurt, disbelief and, of course, anger shadowing his features. "But, I guess I was wrong," he spat at her.

Jinny shook her head, not understanding. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Oh, please! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

The tiny elf clutched her head. She was starting to get a headache. She tried to keep her tone even. "I have no idea _what_ you're talking about." A weary sigh escaped her lips. "Will you please hand me those robes?"

He did, still seething. "Have you even seen what that can do to someone? Do you know what happens to them when they loose control?"

"When _who_ looses control of _WHAT_?"

Darreek studied her again. The tiny elf seemed even smaller as she sat on the edge of the bed, hands stilled in the middle of buttoning her robes. She hadn't even cared that he'd been standing there. Even considering how angry he was.

"Don't sit there and beat around the bush. You're better than that...well, at least, I used to think so..." he paused, regarding her for a moment, hurt and bitterness making his eyes shimmer. Suddenly, he was a flurry of movement. "You know what? I don't care." He grabbed one of her bags, stuffing her things into it. "Come on. Let's get moving."

"Wait! Just wait, please." Darreek stopped. The look on his face relaying annoyance. "Not two minutes ago, you were insisting that I stay in bed. Now, you're pushing me out the door!" Tears threatened just below the surface. She fought them. She did not want to cry in front of him. That would only been seen as a low-down, dirty attempt to get her own way. She was bent on keeping it together. "I promise you. I have no idea what you are talking about. I only know I woke up like this and I feel so sick, but I have to keep going because I have to get to Shattrath." Jinny couldn't hold them back anymore. Her insides were all messed up and nothing was making any sense. "And now, you're angry with me for some reason that I'm supposed to understand, but I don't; and now that I'm crying, you'll probably be angry with me for that, too. But I honestly don't know why you're angry and I...I'm...just so lost!"

Darreek watched the little mage as she completely broke down, pulling her knees up and burying her face in her hands. He still wasn't sure if she was telling the truth. Though, she did seem genuinely confused. He sighed, trying to calm himself. "Mage. What do you do to...cope with the addiction?"

The woman quieted and stiffened. His questioning her about that put her on edge. She'd always prided herself on the fact that while she did use magic, the thirst didn't control her. She huffed, annoyance flaring. "That's a stupid question," she said, rubbing her hands across her eyes. "You've just spent almost two weeks with me, and you have to ask me how I cope with it?"

"Just tell me," he grit out between his teeth.

Jinny snorted a cynical laugh, "I meditate every morning. But, you already knew that because _you've seen me do it for almost two weeks now_!" The little elf glared at him. She still felt like shit, but her anger was giving her strength to continue the fight. "Why is this even in question?" she demanded.

He stared, incredulous that she'd even ask such a thing. "Why? Why? Because you're hungover, that's why," he spat out.

"Hungover? I didn't drink at all last night. I..."

"I'm not talking about an alcohol hangover! You've been siphoning magic!"

"What?" Jin'ala couldn't believe what he was saying. "You ...you think I've been taking..." her voice drifted off, not even able to finish the thought.

"You have!" he was becoming extremely angry now and he began to yell. "And don't even think that you can lie to me about it! My...I used to see people like this all the time. I know what it is."

"But I..." her energy dissolved. She slouched, defeated. She hadn't done what he was accusing her of, but there wasn't anything she could say to convince him of that.

Darreek tossed her bag at her feet. "Come on." he said, calmer now, but still decidedly angry. "We've got to get going. I'll be waiting for you with Argonos and Myndee." And with that, he turned on his heel and just about slammed the door behind him.

Jinny covered her face with her hands and sobbed. None of this was making any sense. What was going on? What had happened last night? Why didn't she remember? The little mage curled up and cried. When her tears were spent, she forced herself to get up. Her movements were slow, but she was relieved that the room had finally stopped spinning.

Jin'ala squinted against the sun as she emerged from the inn. She pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and down to shield her eyes. It seemed to help some. Myndee squawked a happy greeting at the elf. By the light, that bird was loud. The woman fastened her bags to the hawkstrider and carefully mounted up. She was grateful that she wouldn't have to walk. At least Myndee could keep up.

The mage felt better than she had that morning. Still a little shaky, but better. The warrior had been all but dumping water down her throat the entire day and, truthfully, it had made her headache ease and her stomach settle. Beyond that, the warrior hadn't spoke at all. This unnerved her and she didn't know why. Right now, however, she just didn't have the energy to figure it out.

Her eyes followed him as he finished setting up camp. They were in the Arathi Highlands and had found a small alcove of rocks to nestle against for the night. She'd managed to prepare some warm drinks and a light meal. The fire had been tricky. The rain saw to that. It had begun shortly after they'd left, which had suited her just fine. It wasn't quite so bright. It did, however, make for a cold journey through the rest of the rolling foothills in which the tiny village of Tarren Mill had been established.

She offered the warrior a steaming cup as he sat down across from her, which he took. Darreek nodded a quick and silent 'thanks'. An awkward silence hung between the two. It had been like this all day. Jinny had wanted to say something, anything to make things right, but he had withdrawn. His entire attitude had changed to that of a stony, cold professional. He didn't look at her with warm and caring eyes anymore. The little elf sighed quietly. She guessed he wouldn't ever again. She had to do something to change that...but what? A dark cloud of depression settled over her. She felt like crying again. Forcing away all emotion, Jinny tried to focus on the territory they were about to journey through in the coming days.

"We'll be moving into the Alliance territory soon, won't we?" she asked cautiously.

He nodded.

"How long do you think it will take us to make it to the Wetlands?"

He shrugged.

"Are there any little towns or outposts between here and Searing Gorge?"

Again, she only received a silent response: He shook his head 'no'. A sharp, exasperated breath puffed from her lungs. Was he really giving her the silent treatment? She gazed out over the flat grassy land, brooding. Stony Earth elementals performed ancient dances across the plains, walking age-old patrols.

Her chin jutted towards the elementals. "They won't attack us, will they?"

Darreek followed her gaze, then looked back to her, shaking his head 'no'.

She sighed and tried again. "What do you suppose they're protecting?"

The warrior shrugged.

Jin'ala growled. "Look, I know you're angry. I get it. You think I went out and tapped magic, even though I did no such thing! But personally, right now, I couldn't care less about what you 'think' I've done. Right now, all I care about is getting to Shattrath City and ridding myself of _you_. I don't have time for the childish antics and temper tantrums. So, what I expect from you from here on out is that you act as the professional I was assured you were."

She could see indignation flare in his eyes, making them shine brighter for only a second before fading into a flat stare that chilled her to the bone.

"As you wish, Magister." His stony voice spoke volumes.

Her ears drooped a little. She knew this was what she'd asked for, but it didn't make the feeling of loss any less oppressing. The mage looked at her half-eaten bowl of soup. She didn't really feel much like eating anymore. Silently taking her leave, the little elf stood and moved away a few feet to make up her bed, feeling even smaller, if that was possible.

She lay there long after he'd retired for the night. Thoughts racing through her head. The warrior said he'd seen this before. Had accused her of...tapping mana. Jinny couldn't understand. She'd accidentally discovered the ability to tap mana when she was very young, but her mother had caught her tapping from a mana wyrmling shortly after and thoroughly chastised and punished her. At the end of that month she vowed if she had to muck out one more hawkstrider's stall, she'd scream.

Her mother had also taught her in those thirty days how to meditate to calm the urges. Not once since then had she even given thought to such actions. So why would he impute her of such a horrible thing? Especially when he'd never witnessed her acting on those impulses. It wasn't like there weren't suitable creatures roaming where ever they slept. She'd had plenty of opportunity, though she'd never given in to it.

Sleep finally came to Jin'ala sometime shortly before sunrise. A fitful sleep. Riddled with men with white hair and bright green eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I do not own WoW in any part, nor do I make any profit from the writing of this story. It is purely for my enjoyment of writing that I compose this story. That being said, I apologize for my long absence. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter as there seems to be only a few left to the story! Thank you all for your kind words in the reviews!

Jin'ala stared at the cavernous entrance of Stonewrought Pass. The pair sat a short distance away, watching carefully. The journey from the Arathi Highland to the south of Loch Modan had been surprisingly uneventful. It was almost laughable how, with only their heads covered, they were easily able to walk right by most of the guards. The one guarding the entrance, though, seemed different. According to the warrior, he was different. More grizzled than the other guards they'd passed, this short man had a face littered with scars that were visible even under the wild growth of facial hair. He had decorated his long hair and beard with feathers and bones on leather thongs. His plate armor looked almost too heavy for his size, but his physique was clearly visible, even under all of his clothes and armor. He was stocky, bulging with muscles. There was no mistaking the power this short man possessed.

Thankfully, with much more meditation than usual, she had finally overcame the almost crippling urges that had lingered from that morning in Tarren Mill. Jinny was grateful for Myndee. The hawkstrider had followed Argonos, Darreek's rather large and intimidating bear, on her own. That left the little mage free to concentrate on curbing the desires within her. Now, she was able to think clearly. And it appeared as though she was going to need to think clearly to be able to pass by the guard. Jinny glanced at Darreek.

"I don't think a diversion will work here. Well, maybe not the kind you and Argonos might be able to create." The mage bit her lip, trying to think.

Darreek waited patiently. His anger had subsided but he had erected an emotional barrier that he swore to himself she wouldn't break through. At least, that's how it felt to her. He'd become distant, uncaring. Even the light in his eyes had somehow grown dimmer. She tried not to think about it right now. Right now, she had to think of a way to get past the grizzled little man sitting on top of a Mountain Ram smack-dab in between the two Sin'dorei and the entrance to Searing Gorge.

A light went on in her head. "That's it!" she exclaimed, jumping up and all but running over to Myndee. The hawkstrider seemed a little unnerved by Jinny's quick movements, but settled soon enough. The mage rummaged through her bags, quietly squealing with delight when she found what she was looking for. Triumphantly, she held up a tiny orb, no bigger than a chicken's egg. The warrior was clearly not impressed.

"What is it?" he asked flatly.

Jinny scoffed. "What is it? This is an Orb of Deception."

There was a pregnant pause before he finally spoke, eying the tiny orb skeptically. "What's it do?"

The woman sighed harshly, rolling her eyes. "It transforms the user into one of the elasticities associated with the Alliance. This one, specifically, transforms the user into a Draenei."

He stared blankly at her. "And how does this help us?"

Jinny forced herself to hold her frustration in check. "We'll wait for the guards to change and I'll use the Orb and 'escort' you through the tunnel as a prisoner." She walked over to Argonos. "Do you have any rope we could use to tie you up?"

The warrior rose to his feet and began searching his bags. He stopped suddenly and folded his arms across his large chest, looking her dead in the eye. "And what happens if they try to talk to us?"

"Well, they'll really only try to talk to me, since you'll be my prisoner. But, I suppose I'll just have to make up an intelligent yarn of how you came to be my prisoner." The mage spoke over her shoulder as she continued her exploration of his bags.

He stared at her, disbelief on his face. "You know their language?"

She nodded nonchalantly. "Mhmm. The Magisters advocate for abundant learning. So, I started studying. I found a Forsaken man who still remembered how to speak Common and he helped me to iron out the rough spots. Oh! Here's some rope!" Jinny grinned at her success. "Well?" she asked the warrior, whose jaw had suddenly become slack with his surprise. She giggled at him. "You'll catch flies like that if you're not careful. Now, come over here and let me tie you up."

The old Darreek exposed himself. His eyes shone a deeper green, a tiny smirk inching across his thin lips as he thought of the -_other_- times he'd been tied up by women. Those instances had ended rather pleasurably, if he remembered correctly. None of this went unnoticed by the mage. She gave him a cautious smile, chortling softly.

"That looks like a very fond memory," she commented in a hushed voice, a whisper of a smile on the corners of her mouth. A low rumble of a thick chuckle sounded from his throat as a devilish grin sneaked its way over his face. "Alright, turn around, hands behind your back." He complied. "There," she said, giving a final tug on the rope, testing the bindings as she circled around. Jinny stood before him, hands on her hips, studying her handiwork. Her head tilted.

"Try no to look so powerful. You need to look weak and defeated. You're my prisoner, remember? I have to look as though I could have overpowered you." Jinny paused a moment. "Oh, that gives me an idea!"

The little mage closed her eyes, clearing her mind. Cerulean sparks crackled around her, covering the grass around her with frost. Azure light glowed between the fingers of her hands. An arctic wind ruffled the skirts on her robes, tousling her hair. The murmured words died to the blowing torrent before he could hear them, and then, everything went still. The quickly melting frost on the ground the only proof of the spell.

Darreek looked to the left and right, finally settling his questioning gaze upon her. "And just what was that meant to do?"

Jinny shrugged, turning to secure Myndee to Argonos. "It was meant to call him." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder, indicating the area behind the warrior.

"'Him'?" Darreek asked, more to himself than to her, turning with slight difficulty due to the ropes. "Who, exactly, is h... Oh."

The elemental stood tall and intimidating before him. Well, he supposed, 'hovered' would be a better word. As blue as the landscape of Icecrown, the elemental left a frozen trail as he made his way across the grass to stand guard next to his master.

"He's not going to attack me, is he?"

The woman chuckled softly. "Why? Are you frightened?"

"No. I just want to know if I should be ready to defend myself," he lied. Elementals made him uneasy. They were unpredictable.

Jin'ala peeked over the embankment one last time to confirm the presence of the new guard. Long fingers of shadows began their slow traversal of the rocky terrain, extending from one side to the other of the narrow gorge. She fidgeted somewhat under her robes, adjusting then readjusting her armor. Taking a deep breath, the mage looked over at Darreek. "Ready?" she asked, a little weakly.

The warrior nodded and took his position behind Argonos as Jinny secured the rope to the war bear's saddle. She spoke to the elemental in a strange language. It said nothing but simply turned and assumed a position behind the warrior. "Hey, he's not going to attack that guard, is he?" Darreek asked.

Jinny had thought about that, too. She shook her head 'no'. "He's under clear instructions not to attack unless I do." When he gave her a dubious look, she added, "He's never failed to follow my direction." Darreek was still doubtful, but nodded that he was ready.

_Alright, girl. Here we go. Take a deep breath. Remember, you're a powerful Draenei Magister. Chin up. Shoulders back. Look important._ Jin'ala picked up the orb and touched it, reciting an ancient incantation as she did so.

Light gray clouds formed and swirled around her, completely shielding her from sight. When they dissipated, the small Sin'dorei woman was gone and in her place stood a tall, elegant Draenei. Pale blue skin complimented by a shock of midnight blue hair. Horns curled up and around from just above her temples. Her ears were shortened, but still pointed, and her eyes glowed blue instead of the forest green that they normally were. Taking the place of her feet were long, slender hooves. The mage looked at the warrior.

"How do I look, Warrior?" She spun in a slow circle to give him a good look. There was no way she wanted this disguise to fail.

"You've got a tail," he said.

Jinny sighed. "I meant, do you think this will work?"

"You've got a tail."

"Yes, I know this. Draenei have tails. Do you think it will work?"

"You've got...a tail."

Jinny rolled her eyes and approached Argonos. The war bear seemed a little uneasy at the sight of her. She gently spoke to him in hushed Thalassian, calming and reassuring him as the bear sniffed her hand. He seemed to settle, and she mounted, easily swinging her now long leg up and over the bear's back. The mage squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. "We haven't much time. Let's go."

The procession backtracked a short distance to the road. Jinny set an easy pace as they approached the entrance to the pass. _Breathe. Just breathe, girl. You are powerful, important. You can do this._

"Halt!" The short man on the Mountain Ram had a surprisingly loud and commanding voice for his size. "What be yerr business fer crrossin' tha pass?" The man flicked his r's as he spoke in true highland style, the deep baritone only adding to the lilt in his voice.

Carefully, the mage formulated her response in Common. "I am taking this prisoner to the stockades in Stormwind to be questioned, by order of King Varian Wrynn."

The dwarf eyed her. "Yerr accent is strange ta meh."

"You must not get many Draenei passing through who've spent as much time in Dalaran, as I have. Now, I must be on my way. I am expected in only a few day's time and I doubt it will look very well for you if the news were to come out that I was late only because you thought my accent was strange."

The short man frowned. "Do ye have orders?"

The mage nodded. "I do." She retrieved a paper from her satchel and handed it to the guard.

"This isn't Common!" the guard fumed.

"No. It is not. It is in Darnassian." Silently, the mage hoped the languages looked as similar as they sounded.

"An' why would His Majesty tha King be writin' orders in Darnassian?"

The mage scoffed, feeling her magical disguise faltering. "It is not my place to question my King." She cocked her eyebrow. "As I am sure it is not your place, either."

The Dwarven Warrior scrutinized the paper once more for a long, pregnant moment before handing it back. "Fine. Ye may pass."

Jinny nodded, retrieving the paper and shoving it into her satchel once more. "Come, prisoner!" she ordered as she tugged on the rope, rather harshly. Darreek glared at her and she didn't hide her smirk. "Vile elf," she spat before looking over to the Dwarf. "My King and I thank you for passage." She nodded respectfully to the warrior before urging Argonos through the entrance to the pass.

Their pace was quick, but still her disguise faltered and ebbed before the end of the tunnel. The spell had drained her, and she wearily slid off the war bear. Jinny only watched her feet as she walked the rocky path back to where Darreek stood. She felt a little dizzy, but nothing that wouldn't clear up in time. Her hands trembled as she untied the knots that bound his wrists, a result of the absence of adrenaline that had been coursing through her.

Darreek's hands unbound, he spun to her, the look of inner warring on his face. He seemed thoroughly impressed with her, yet still, his anger burned in his eyes. She gasped at the sudden movement.

"Tell me," he said darkly. "Tell me you didn't siphon mana that night at Tarren Mill."

She scoffed, folding her arms angrily across her chest. "I already told you I didn't."

"Tell me again!" he demanded.

Jinny studied him for a moment. "Why is this an issue? And is now really the best time to discuss it?"

He sighed, raking a hand through his hair as he paced to the wall before turning back to her. "It's an issue because..." He slid down the wall, settling himself on the floor of the pass. "Have you seen the wretched that populate the ruins of Silvermoon?"

The tiny elf nodded. "Aye. The Sin'dorei who were overcome by the addiction."

The warrior nodded. "My..." he paused, taking a bracing breath. "My mother was one of those lost to the addiction. For years, I watched her slowly descend into madness. She was such a beautiful woman. But, eventually, the addiction wore away at that beauty. Eventually, she became a husk, driven by one thing, and one thing only: The need for more." His voice drifted off, memories of a distant past flowing through his mind. "One day, a soldier came to my house and handed me her locket. Nothing was said, he just handed me her locket. She had become so consumed, she'd attacked a guard at Falconwing Square. They'd had no alternative."

"I see," was all she could think of in response.

"No, you don't see, Mage." He glared at her. "I...I ca...I care for you, Jin'ala. But if you are going down the same path my mother went, I just...I just can't go through that again."

She paused, processing what she'd just heard. After a silent nod, she walked away. The mage untethered the Hawkstrider from the bear and mounted, dismissing the elemental with a wave of her hand.

"That's it?" he asked incredulously. "You're not going to say anything? Nothing at all?"

Jinny's eyes met his. "What would you like me to say, Darreek?" she asked calmly.

"Something! Anything!"

The mage sighed. "Warrior, with a past like that, I have no chance of you believing me. No matter what I say, it will only seem as though I were trying to get back into your good graces. The only other option I see is for me to remain silent and show you through my actions that I did not wander off that night in Tarren Mill to siphon mana." The two stared at each other for a moment. "Come on, I'd like to make it to the end of the pass before nightfall."

Argonos seemed to brighten as his master stood and nimbly mounted. Myndee seemed more relaxed as well. "Come, we've a long way before we reach the Dark Portal," the mage said before nudging her mount towards the tunnel exit. The silence was thick between the two riders. Darreek, thinking of his past, would sigh occasionally. Jinny studied her map continuously until the pair emerged from the side of the mountain and into the desolate, broken land that was Searing Gorge.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: As always I do not own anything having to do with Blizzard or World of Warcraft. I obviously do not make any money off this story, but it sure is fun to write it. Also, I apologize for two things: 1) that it has taken me so long to post this chapter, and 2) that there will only be a few more chapters left to the story. Please let me know if I can improve anything in the story! And to all those who have been so supportive of my story: Thank you! Your addition of my story to your favorites, your wonderful comments/criticisms, and simply reading my story have given me so much more confidence in my writing! Thank you all!

The fragmented path through Searing Gorge made way to the desolate Blackrock Mountain. Past the boiling molten rock that roiled beneath the elevated walkway within the mountain itself. From there, Jinny's carefully planned itinerary took them east, past Morgan's Vigil to the south east corner of the Burning Steppes. The short road that led them safely through the eastern side of the Redridge Mountains had, surprisingly, only taken them half a day to traverse. Then, two days travel from Bogpaddle in the Swamp of Sorrows to Stonard.

That had measured up as the worst part of their journey. The heat had been stifling. The humidity so intense that it had become hard to breathe. Never had she missed Silvermoon more. Her feet were constantly wet, as they had to walk most of the way. Her weight, combined with the spindly toes of the hawkstrider, had proved the bird ill-equipped for such soggy terrain.

The final leg of the journey to the Dark Portal found them in Blasted Lands. The dry, red clay a stark contrast to the violet-gray clouds in the sky. A straight shot south, skirting around the less-than-hospitable basilisks to avoid unnecessary skirmishes, found them standing at the foot of the giant stone monolith. Two statues stood watch over the portal, gazing down with glowing eyes at the small camp nestled at the bottom of the crater that housed the entrance to what had been deemed 'The Outlands'. A quick prayer to the Light and a deep breath had sent the Mage and Warrior through the archway swirling with fell magic.

And now, here they were. The queasy feeling from using a portal had finally left her and she stood next to the warrior, surveying the land. The fel magic was thick in the air, caressing her, heightening her sensitivity to everything. They watched as an attack on the Stair of Destiny was thwarted, when an Orc beckoned them over.

"Hey! You two need a ride somewhere?" Her gruff voice was only matched by her physique. Hard muscles rippled beneath her scant clothes.

Jinny was slightly surprised by Darreek suddenly taking her hand and leading her to the woman.

"Yes," he said, rummaging around in his pocket with his free hand. "We're going to Shattrath. How far will this get us?"

The Orc eyed the meager offering in the Warrior's hand. "That'll get you to Falcon Watch. And you'll have to share."

He nodded. "Fine. We'll go to Falcon Watch."

"You know how to get to Shattrath from there?" the Wind Rider Mistress asked.

Again, Darreek nodded. The Orc pocketed the few coins and walked over to the Wind Riders, selecting a hearty animal and leading the beast over to the pair. The Warrior turned to Argonos and whispered to the bear in Thalassian as Jinny leaned in to Myndee and instructed her to follow the bear. He mounted the wind rider and pulled Jinny up in front of him. She was a little uneasy at the thought of flying, but the world seemed right when she was in his arms. Jinny smiled as she settled in against his broad chest, his hand lazily wrapping around her waist causing a warm feeling deep in her core.

Never had she been so happy to be on the ground. The thought was fleeting as her stomach rebelled and emptied. Oh, how she hated flying!

"It never fails," she told the Warrior as he helped her up. "Every single time I get on one of those things..." her voice wavered and trailed off as she fought to control the new wave of nausea washing over her. She steadied herself against him, willing it to pass.

Darreek held out his hand, offering her some candy.

She shook her head. "No, thanks. I just..." she paused, regaining her composure. "I just don't think I could handle that right now."

"Eat it. It will make you feel better." Even though she was still feeling soundly sick, her confusion was clearly written all over her face. "It's peppermint, Mage." Her heart skipped. He hadn't called her 'mage' since Tarren Mill. "Peppermint helps to calm the stomach. Trust me." He said softly, breaking the candy into tiny pieces. She nodded and, though slightly reluctant, she popped a sliver into her mouth. Darreek waited a few minutes before urging her forward. "Come, it's getting dark. We have to set up camp."

"Set up camp?"

He nodded. "I spent the last of our money on the ride here. Though, if I would have known how much flying disagrees with you, I would have suggested we rode." The warrior looked off into the distance, in the direction of, what she assumed, was Shattrath. "I expect Argonos and Myndee would have safely made it to Shattrath by now, what with all that new Goblin Technology and whatnot that the Horde gained when the Goblins formally aligned with us." He handed her another piece of the candy. "Feeling better yet?"

Jinny nodded, suddenly realizing that she did, in fact feel better. "I do. Thank you."

"Good. I need to talk to the Captain. I'll be right back."

The mage nodded, leaning against a fence bordering the pathway up to the tower. Her gaze followed the lines of the tower as it stretched into the twilight sky. Uneasiness settled over her when she realized that this was almost the same tower as in her dream. There were a few differences, but it was essentially the same. She could feel the blood drain from her face and she was thankful for the sturdiness of the fence, as her legs seemed to loose all strength. Carefully, the woman slid down the fence to settle on the ground as she scanned the horizon. It may not have been an exact replica, but this was the landscape she'd seen in the dream.

Images of a tall man with glowing green eyes and white hair flashed before her eyes. A soft warm breeze carried a delicate floral fragrance, though no flowers could be seen. She was carried once more to the top of the tower with the soft sheer curtains, and the plush pillows. The man was there. His smile was disarming, almost causing her to let her guard down.

"Jin'ala. I am glad you are here," he said softly.

"Who – who are you?"

He chuckled. "I? I am the man of your dreams." The woman sighed in frustration, crossing her arms. Again, the tall man with the white hair chuckled. "I apologize. The jest was there and I simply couldn't help myself."

"Who are you?" she repeated her question.

"All will be revealed in good time, Jin'ala." He flashed his disarming smile once more. "In good time. Come to me. Come to me, Jin'ala. Mage. Mage..." the man's voice, like the scene before her, faded, shifting into another familiar voice and scene.

"Mage! Mage! Are you alright?" Darreek's voice was laced with worry. He was shaking her.

She blinked. "Wha – what happened?"

"You faded out there for a moment. Are you alright?" Though a smile was on his face, concern still edged his eyes.

The tiny woman glanced around. "I...I think so." Jinny tried to stand, but as soon as her feet were under her, her strength faltered.

Darreek chuckled as he caught her, scooping her up. "You always seem to fall right into my arms." He grinned fiendishly. "It's starting to become a habit."

"It is not!" she scoffed, struggling in his grip. He snickered again as she looked sternly at him. "Warrior, let me down."

"And just what if I don't want to?" He leaned in close, nuzzling her ear, whispering softly for only her to hear. "Just play along."

Her warm smile and sweet, sing song tone belied her soft whispers. "You'd better have a very good reason for this warrior," she warned. "Or, I will freeze you where you stand."

"Trust me. I promise to explain," he whispered to her, nuzzling her neck. He pulled his head up and spoke normally. "Come, _riomore_*. Let's get camp set up." The mage blushed as the warrior carried her off.

The setup was simple: Two bedmats and a fire. Savory aromas wafted on the air as the fat from the boar meat melted and simmered, spitting to life and dancing in the pan. Jinny looked around to make sure they were out of earshot.

"So, why the show earlier?" she asked abruptly.

"I wanted them to think we were together," he shrugged.

"Obviously. Why?"

"Because...some of the men here are not as...nice as I am."

She rolled her eyes. "Nice? You tried to bed me the very day we'd left!"

The warrior sighed in frustration. "Look. I overheard some of them talking, alright?"

"So? What if they were talking? That doesn't mean a hill of Gnolls! That doesn't mean they're going to do anything about it!" She paused. "What were they saying?"

He stared at her, debating weather or not to tell her. He decided against it. "You don't want to know."

"Oh? And why wouldn't I want to know?"

"Because I said so."

"Because you said so? What am I? A child? I assure you, I am emotionally equipped to handle adult conversation. But that still doesn't answer my question as to why you think it best for us to make it look like we're a couple!"

"I did answer that. I told you because of what I'd overheard some of the men saying."

"Oh, that's right. Because you overheard amorous men saying vulgar things? Things that you won't tell me 'because I said so'?" She stared at him long and hard before suddenly standing up. "I'm going for a walk." The warrior stood also. "By myself," she glared.

"What the fell did I just get done saying to you? You're not walking around out here alone!"

"I will. I need some time to myself." The pair scowled at each other for a pregnant moment.

"Fine. But. You must stay within eyesight. Agreed?" the warrior finally relented.

Jinny nodded. "Aye. Within eyesight."

Darreek settled down again. "If I can't see you once, Mage, I will tie myself to you for the rest of the journey."

The mage spun on her heels, stomping away muttering terrible things under her breath. She made good on her word, though, never wandering out of sight. She ended up meditating only a short distance away, only returning when she was calm. What had it really mattered what the other men were saying about her? She had been so childish about it, no wonder he'd treated her like one, and she apologized over supper.

"I'm not sleeping next to you!" the mage protested.

"If you want to keep the charade up, you will."

She rolled her eyes. "But you snore! Loudly."

"Fine. If you want the felboars and rock flayers to get you, sleep by yourself."

She wavered. "Rock flayers?"

"Yeah, nasty things, those. Those pincer-like appendages..." he trailed off, shuddering. "But, if you're really convinced, then who am I to stop you?"

"Pincers?" the tiny woman repeated softly.

The warrior nodded. "And I'm sure you've heard all about their lust for blood. Took out a whole squad of men when we first came through the portal. Just two of them. Smart little buggers."

Jinny swallowed hard, "They did?"

"Mhmm," Darreek replied, settling down onto his bed mat. "G'night!" he added happily, rolling over.

The woman was vexed. She could not relinquish her good name just because that man thought it better for their situation. _Besides_, she reasoned to herself asmemories of Tarren Mill and Andorhol flashed through her mind, _Things get out of hand so quickly when we share the same bit of space. _She could feel the blush spreading across her cheeks in the darkness. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips. How was it that he always had that effect on her?

Somewhere in the distance across the dry, caked landscape a flayer screamed out warning to its brothers. Jinny shivered and stood to stoke the fire. Properly stoked, it blazed to life and she held up her hands to the warmth it offered. A breeze tugged at her hair, making it dance and she looked up at the sky. An endless expanse of diamonds and ribbons of illuminated clouds danced against inky blackness. Planets beyond what she'd ever seen hovered like silent sentinels on a centuries old patrol. It was all so calming. So peaceful.

_Jin'ala._

She looked around, searching for the voice. Jinny was sure she'd just heard a voice call her name.

_Jin'ala. Come to me. It is time. Come to me._

Darreek woke with a start. Something didn't feel right. He rolled over, stretching and trying to shake the drowsiness from his head when his hand hit the bedroll. The warrior sat straight up.

"Mage?" He called, scanning the immediate area. "Mage? Mage! Miss Jinny! Jin'ala!"

He could scream and call till his voice was gone and it would do no good. She was gone. He knew it, too. Though, all of her things were still where she'd left them the night before. It just didn't make sense. Where could she have gone? She didn't know the way to Shattrath. At least, she'd said as much. They didn't have enough money for even one of them to take a Wind Rider to the city, either. Not even from Falcon Watch.

Anger sparked and flamed to life within his chest. "If one of those ill-bred, sloven, sons of bitches even cuts one hair on the head of the woman I love..." He stopped. When did that happen? Could it really be that he..._loved_... her? The warrior nodded acceptance, picking up his pace to clean up their small camp. He loved her. But the only way for him to tell her would be to find her. Kicking dirt over the smouldering embers of the fire, he turned toward Falcon Watch with murder in his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: As always, I have no affiliation with World of Warcraft or Blizzard. I don't own any of it except, of course, a love for the game. Oh, and Trolls...I love trolls... *drools*...Ahem...Anyway, I couldn't believe how fast this chapter came to fruition! Thank you all for your wonderful comments and reviews. And please remember, if you don't tell me what's wrong with it, I can't fix it in the future! ^.^ Thanks so much, all! Enjoy!

The mage groaned. Her head hurt...why did her head hurt like this? She tried to open her eyes and instantly regretted it. What the fell was going on? She rolled over, suddenly aware that she was in a plush bed. Silken sheets skimmed over her bare arms. How did she get here? And just where, exactly, was 'here'? So many questions needing answers. She couldn't keep them all straight in her head.

"I'm very pleased you've awakened. Did you sleep well, my dear?"

Abruptly, Jinny's eyes flew open as she tried to sit up. Finding this near on impossible, she resigned herself to slowly scanning the room from where she lie on the bed. It was a large room, tastefully decorated in the true style of the High Elves. The sun found its way through the long sheer drapes that covered the glassless windows, reaching with outstretched fingers to the expensive, hand woven rugs that adorned the floor. Potted ferns hovered in the corners and around the windows. Luxurious, overstuffed pillows surrounded low tables covered with soft linens. The room screamed opulence. Two large, wing-back chairs upholstered in lavish fabric stood around a small table, forming a breakfast nook of sorts. Tall, pointed ears stood above the crown of a white head of hair that bobbed just above the top of the seat.

The silky voice came again. "Do not worry, the effects will wear off soon." Jinny groaned in response as the man stood and poured her a glass of wine. The grace with which he walked was almost hypnotizing as he made his way across the room to the bed where she lay.

"The effects of what will wear off soon?" she asked, groggy. She threw an arm over her eyes. "What have you done to me?"

"The effects of the potion you took to make you...more compliant." He smiled, bright white teeth gleamed in the sun beneath his thin lips.

"I took no potion..." she started to say, her voice trailing off. Had she?

The man shrugged. "You did."

Her strength was returning and she sat up in the bed. Only then did she realized that she was not wearing her outer robes. She pulled the coverlet up to shield herself from his appreciative stare. "Then I did not take it of my own volition."

"No," he conceded. "You took it of mine," he smiled again, sitting on the bed and offering her the glass of wine. "Here, this will help to counter the effects of the potion." A deep rumbling chuckle that spoke of dark evils beneath the surface rolled from his throat. "I assure you, it is simply wine. Dalaran Red, if I'm not mistaken," he continued as she gingerly grasped the slender stem of the wine glass, swirling the dark liquid within and lightly sniffing the bouquet. She carefully sipped. Jinny jumped when he grasped her wrist. "Do not fret. I give you my word that no harm will come to you here."

The woman looked at him apprehensively. "How do I know you will keep your word?"

"Simple," he replied, "you can guarantee your own safety by following my instructions to the letter, my dear."

The tiny elf nodded and tentatively offered her hand to the man. Making sure to keep her voice even and compliant, she asked, "And if I don't?"

His fel green eyes captured hers. Malevolent shadows swirled within the emerald glow. "Well, let us suffice it to say, things will end badly if you do not wish to obey." He looked at her for a moment longer before returning his attention to her wrist, placing two fingers slightly below her thumb and falling silent as he studied an old pocket watch.

Jin'ala studied him. High cheekbones framed a straight and stately nose; long, white hair that fell to right above a belt that was cinched around a slender waist; high, pointed ears; thin lips. Jinny gasped in recognition. "Am...am I...dreaming?" she asked hesitently.

Once again, the man chuckled. "Not this time, my dear."

"But you _are_ the man from my dreams, are you not?"

It was his turn to nod, his ears bouncing slightly as he did. "I rather enjoyed meeting you in those dreams, darling. Didn't you?" his smile turned decidedly lustful. "Especially our first meeting."

The mage blushed. She could feel the warm tingling spreading across her face. Jinny remembered all too clearly the first dream she'd had. Jin'ala and Darreek had been camping only a short distance away from Crown Guard Tower when this man caused her to dream. He'd disguised himself as Darreek at first, giving her a false sense of security; practically seducing her before allowing her to awaken to the Warrior's voice.

Then, there was the dream she'd had at Tarren Mill. The one she had awaken from with a terrible hangover. It was then she felt it. That crackling in the air that seemed to envelope her, sharpening her senses; causing sensations that she couldn't quelch if she'd tried. She shifted under the covers and he smiled knowingly at her. Goose-bumps prickled her skin as her blush deepened.

His hand moved to her face, raising her eyelids for a better view of her eyes. This man's movements seemed so clinical, almost those of a healer. "You...you seem so familiar..."

The tall man's humor had not subsided, evident by his humming chuckle. "You've said that once before, sweet," he remarked, tracing a single finger along her jaw.

His words echoed in her head. "You seemed disappointed that I didn't remember you. You said we'd met under different circumstances."

The man nodded, standing. "I did." He looked at her for a moment. "You still do not remember me, do you?" he asked with a disapproving frown as he searched her face, only continuing when she shook her head no. "I was at Eastwall tower when you and that warrior were found. The both of you were near death. I was assigned to heal your wounds and my associates were instructed to heal _him_."

Jinny shuddered inwardly. The venom with which he'd spoken that last word referring to her warrior dripped with animosity. "You...healed me?" Absently, her hand reached for her shoulder where the jagged scar lay.

He nodded. "I did. You had been drifting in and out of consciousness while I was ministering to your wound."

The mage sat there for a moment, mulling all this over in her head. Finally, she looked at him. "So, why am I here?"

He smiled, though he was pleasantly surprised that she hadn't been reduced to a sniveling carcass of a woman by the prospect of being kidnapped. He'd been right. She had turned out to be every bit of the strong, cool-headed woman he'd thought she would. Yes. She would make a fine match. A fine match indeed.

The man stood abruptly. "All in good time, darling. First, we eat." He clapped his hands and instantly there was a servant. Another Sin'dorei. Though, this one seemed weak. He was gaunt, pale and lanky; almost a shell of his former self. The servant was dressed in tidy, clean clothes and carried a large tray filled with covered dishes and platters of all shapes and sizes. The table was efficiently set and the most wonderful aromas wafted over to the woman laying in the bed.

Jinny's stomach growled. She blushed. How was she this hungry?

The man chortled. "Almost two days sleeping makes one rather famished, does it not?"

"Two days?"

He nodded, his humor continuing to shine behind his eyes. "Well, I suppose you would be surprised by that. But, you seem to be recovering adequately." The man smiled. Jin'ala was silent, but resolutely nodded. Warily, she inched her way to the side of the bed, swinging her legs over the edge and pulling the coverlet around her in a make-shift robe. "Though, I'm certain the coverlet would make a fetching dressing gown, would you prefer a conventional robe?" Laughter danced on his features as he studied her appreciatively. Jinny thanked him politely as he handed her a beautiful dressing gown made of fine silk. The soft material slipping easily over her bare shoulders, caressing her skin like a hushed whisper as she wrapped it around and tied the belt.

The man offered her his hand. Tentatively, she took it, testing out legs that felt like sandbags. It took a moment to steady herself, but with this strange man's help, she was able to gain her balance. Her stomach growled once more and her blushed returned. His chuckle rumbled over her, causing her skin to erupt in goose-bumps. His laugh, this place, the air, had a strange effect on her. Her senses seemed to be heightened.

The aroma from the decorative plates was heavenly. All manner of food was spread across the table. Sausages, eggs, toast, biscuits, bacon, cheese, fruit, hot cakes and jam made her mouth water. She'd almost forgotten the servant was there until he started spooning heaping helpings of each of the dishes onto her gold-rimmed plate.

"I assume that some introductions are in order." He stood to face her, his hair swaying with the movement. "I am Devante Givano. Once a piss-ant healer of the Argent Crusade, now a leader of my own...establishment." A smooth half-smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he bowed deeply.

The mage nodded in recognition of the introduction. She swallowed the mouthful of eggs before she spoke. "And I am..."

"Jin'ala Mouring." He finished for her, nodding and settling back into the chair. "From a tiny village that was destroyed by the Lich King's army." Her astonishment was evidenced by her slack jawed expression. Devante smiled at her, a soft chuckle rumbling low in his throat. "Surprised? You shouldn't be. I've been keeping tabs on you since I'd heard about the young, powerful magistrix that was showing great promise." He slowly reached out to push an errant hair out of her face and behind her ear; his eyes belied his ardor as they slid down her form . "Though, the reports never said anything of your alluring beauty."

The woman became very still. She didn't like it when he touched her. It seemed to sear her skin and freeze it all at the same time. A strange energy laced across the flesh of her ears where his fingers had been, sinking into the tissues beneath. It radiated down her neck and throughout the rest of her body, settling deep in the pit of her stomach. Jinny put her fork down; suddenly, she didn't have much of an appetite anymore, though her throat had become unexpectedly dry.

"May...may I have a glass of water?" she stammered.

He studied her for a moment, half of a grin tugging at his thin lips. "Thirsty, are we?" She couldn't stop the crimson hue that washed over her cheeks. His low chuckle was the only sound in the room save for the soft rustling of the curtains in the gentle breeze. He obliged, handing her a tall glass of the clear liquid. Eagerly, she drank. The cool fluid trickled down her parched throat but did nothing to quell her thirst. In fact, she felt a little strange.

"This water has a peculiar taste," she observed.

He shrugged, pointed ears bouncing slightly as he tilted his head quickly toward his left shoulder before he looked around. "Out here, the very air itself is infused with fel." The corner of his mouth tugged upward in a lopsided smile. "It does take some getting used to, but I assure you, there is nothing of ill-effect in the water." She nodded, setting the tall crystal glass down. She'd just have to conjure up some water when he wasn't here.

For some reason she didn't feel comfortable casting spells under his watchful, bright green eyes. Eyes that had haunted her dreams for the past few weeks. Eyes that, if only for a moment, had seen her at her most vulnerable. Her thoughts traveled to the base of Crown Guard Tower where the dreams had begun. He had been so...familiar with her in that dream. Touched her where no other had. Until they'd reached Andorhol and Darreek had... She shoved the thought aside. If she had been so easily taken, then obviously he was dead. Her heart sank along with her features. She shuddered.

"Cold?" the dark voice from her dreams asked, raising a snow white brow. She looked at him, hoping her thoughts weren't written on her face as they normally were. She shook her head in the negative. "Are you certain? I could get you something warmer to wear." His hand came up to cradle her cheek, shooting that strange, dark energy through her jaw. Jinny shook her head in the negative, grateful to have a reason to pull away from his hand.

The tiny mage cleared her throat. "I'm fine, thank you."

A long finger trailed across her collar bone, tracing a painfully slow track over her shoulder. She wished he would stop touching her, much less, stop sitting that close. He gave her this awful feeling, seemed to emanate a darkness that she'd never felt before with merely a touch. Deep, impenetrable, inky black shadows swirled around the outside of her vision.

Her senses grew more intense. She could actually smell the dirt inside the planters, even the smell of some sort of savory meat cooking slowly in the kitchen, wherever that was. Her hearing even picked up the guttural growls of the felhunters patrolling the area with their Warlock masters. Jin'ala fidgeted. Those dark magics and demons made her anxious. They always had. She shuddered again.

The slender man seemed tall, even though he was still sitting. His look conveyed his concern for her. "You're certain you're not cold?" She nodded and he studied her for a moment longer. Finally, he signaled the long forgotten servant to start cleaning up. "Very well, I suppose I shall take my leave and allow you some time to get dressed. I've a busy day planned for you, Miss Mouring. You'll find your garments in the wardrobe, just there," he pointed, offering her a warm smile as he rose. Taking her hand, the man brushed his thin lips across her knuckles, bowing as he did so. "I shall return in an hour."

In an instant, he was gone and Jinny breathed a sigh of relief that quickly turned into a sob. Her Warrior! Darreek simply couldn't be dead! And yet, she knew he had to be. There was no other explanation as to why she were here. The woman covered her face with her hands, sobbing until her tears ran dry. She sat there in silent contemplation. She had to wait until she was free of here to fully mourn her lost love... Her head jerked up and she stared at no particular spot on the wall, her thoughts racing in her mind. When had that happened? A wistful melancholy sigh escaped her lips. It didn't matter now, she'd never be able to tell him.

She needed time. Just a short amount of time to be able to get her head on straight and recover her bearings. She had to be strong until she could get away. Somehow get to Shattrath...wherever that was in relation to this place, and get to safety. She'd play along with this strange man and be the humble servant he probably expected her to be, if only to find the chink in his defenses and escape.

Resolutely, she stood and strode over to the wardrobe, throwing open the doors. Jinny's breath caught in her throat as she was struck by the sight of the most beautiful gowns she'd ever seen. None of which were hers. She chose a soft turquoise shift and covered it with a sheer blue robe. Pulling on the softest lined slippers she'd ever felt, she stood in front of the full length mirror to study her progress. She supposed it would be satisfactory to her needs. The fell if she cared what _he_ thought about it.

Walking over to the small vanity set, she settled onto the seat and picked up a silver brush, tugging it through her hair. She was almost surprised at how long it was now. Had it really grown that much since she'd left Silvermoon?

A knock at the large oak door that was the entrance to her room broke through her musings. She sighed, taking one last look in the mirror before standing to greet her host. If you could call him that.

Jin'ala Mouring took one last steadying breath before she started this farce; she cleared her throat. "Come in."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** I do not now, nor have I ever owned anything to do with Blizzard or World of Warcraft. As you've probably guessed, the compound, and Jinny's home village mentioned in this story is completely fictional and does not exist in game whatsoever. Creative liberties and all that. Thank you to all of those who read and review my story. Thank you also to those who've added my story to their favorite list, etc. You all have made me so much more confident in my writing. Oh, and I was wrong...there will not be only one or two more chapters...there will be many. I underestimated all that needed to be written yet. =)

Devante had surprised Jin'ala with a tour of the grounds, though she was sure it was to show her how many guards were posted rather than a sight seeing tour. They'd moved easily through the large passage ways of the manor house. Devante, pointing out the historical bits and bobs he'd acquired over the years, neglected to notice the increasingly dark expression falling over the woman's features. Or maybe that was what he'd expected to see?

She sighed. Not that she cared what he expected of her. Nothing mattered much anymore now that her Warrior was dead. What did it matter if she escaped? She wondered if she'd even been missed. Probably not. She had no family to speak of, save a long lost wandering Uncle who lived somewhere on Kalimdor. The only one who had any knowledge of her whereabouts was the Warrior. She hadn't had a chance to send the Magisters a message regarding her location and how close she'd been to Shattrath. She had sent similar messages from Andorhol and Tarren Mill. Indeed, anywhere they'd stopped that had an Inn and a mail box. Though now it had been almost two weeks since they'd left Stonnard and made their way to the Dark Portal.

Jin'ala jumped when a shock of dark energy ripped through her shoulder and skittered across her body, ripping her mind from its bleak musings. Devante's grip on her upper arm remained loose and casual as he spoke.

"Miss Mouring?" he asked with light concern drawing his brows together. "Are you alright? You haven't spoken since we left the conservatory." The mage simply nodded, unable to find her voice. "Are you weary? Would you like to rest?" Again, she nodded, silently grateful that there would be distance between them. "Very well," he turned to a footman who Jinny hadn't even seen standing close by. "Unfortunately, I have some pressing matters to attend to. Croxl, here, will escort you back to your room. Rest well, Miss Mouring." He gently took her hand and bowed, brushing his thin lips softly against her knuckles. She shuddered. Light, how she hated his touch! Jinny couldn't mistake the pleased smirk that drew the one side of his mouth up. "Until our next meeting."

Instantly, she was whisked away by a strong hand on her elbow. She decided that she didn't like this man either. He was too rough, his grip too tight, all but steering her with the uncaring coolness of a master over his hawkstrider. That rankled her. She was no bird. She inwardly smiled at the thought of freezing her terribly rude escort to the spot, but astutely held herself in check.

Safely back in her room, she quickly made a mental map of the grounds. She'd discovered that she was, indeed, in the tower she'd dreamed about. Though, some of the details had been off, it was definitely the same tower. A single spire with a grand staircase that wrapped around the outside, this one, thankfully, with a safety railing. She walked over to the table and picked up the water pitcher. Jinny had almost begun to pour herself a glass when she remembered what it had tasted like. A quick look at the door reminded her that it had been locked, from the outside of course. She turned and strode out onto the balcony. A quick glance told her no one was beneath, and she poured the transparent liquid from the vessel.

Lounging against the railing, the tiny mage closed her eyes, clearing her mind. Silently, she formed the ancient words that would fill the crystal carafe with cool, sweet water. When she'd finished the spell, Jin'ala opened her eyes knowing there was something wrong. The pitcher hadn't grown heavier as she was accustomed to. The crystal had not turned colder. She hadn't even noticed the usual blue tint to her vision when her spell was complete.

What the fel was wrong? The woman tried the spell once more. Enunciating every word perfectly, the Mage voiced the incantation aloud. Again, the carafe did not grow heavy, there was no azure tint, no sensation of the pitcher filling with water. Frustrated, she set the crystal container back onto the table, probably a little harder than she should have, and she winced.

"While I can understand your irritation, I must ask you to be careful of the Crystal." Jin'ala spun around almost crying out in surprise. Her host continued, bestowing her with the warmest of smiles. "I do apologize for your inconvenience. I'm sure you'll understand that certain..." he searched for the right word, "...precautions had to be taken to ensure your full cooperation. Alas, as unfortunate as it may seem, this is what is best for the moment." He studied her for a moment before resuming his decidedly one sided conversation. "I have had a meal prepared in honor of your arrival. Please, allow me to escort you to the dining hall."

It was more an order, rather than a request, punctuated by his proffering of his arm for her to take. The little elf merely stared at his arm, clad in a silken robe that reflected the elevated lifestyle this man so obviously thought he deserved.

"I am sorry, my lord, but if you'll forgive me, I would prefer to change my attire. I did not expect to be a dinner guest tonight. If I may have but fifteen minutes to redress?" How she hoped he would allow her this. She had no desire whatsoever to touch him, much less have him come within an arm's length of her. Though, she had no idea how to disentangle herself from this invitation, if that's what you could call it, for dinner. She needed more time to think.

He chuckled. "My dear, Miss Mouring. There's no need for such formalities here." The fel of his eyes grew darker. "Not in light of the current situation. Please, call me Devante. Or even Devan, if you so wish." Jinny nodded, remaining silent. He smiled at her, raising a brow expectantly.

Blast! He was waiting! Jin'ala chose her words carefully. "Would it be alright if I took some time to change?" she asked quietly.

His smile remained constant, though he shifted to face her fully, clasping his hands behind his back. Devante repeated what she'd said. "'Would it be alright if I took some time to change'...Devante?" he corrected.

The very thought of his name on her lips left a bitter taste in her mouth. She swallowed once, and again. "May I have some time..." her mouth had gone dry but she pressed on, determined to not allow this man to affect her. One more try. "May I have some time, D-Devante?" She shuddered, looking away. Why did his name do that to her? It was just a name, wasn't it? So, why did his name evoke such a feeling of dread? Jinny took a steadying breath. Slowly, she raised his eyes to meet his. She steeled herself and looked at the tall man with whatever courage she could muster.

The mage was quite taken aback by the expression that greeted her gaze. A dark, smouldering expression was cast across his face. In the blink of an eye, he was before her, his arm snaked around her slim waist, her body crushed against his. The fel in his eyes roiled as it turned a deep forest green. His lips were only a breath away.

"Say it again," he commanded.

Jinny shifted in his embrace, trying to break free. She couldn't breathe he was holding her so tightly. Her nerves screamed out at his touch. Swirling shadows clouded her vision. Bracing her hands against his broad chest, she tried to push him away. Panic caused her voice to waiver, "Plea-please. Let me go."

His grip tightened. "Say it again," he grit, his voice thick. When she remained silent, he shook her. "Say it again!" he demanded.

"I...I don't know what you mean." Jinny struggled against him, trying to free herself. "Say what again?"

"My name. Say it again." Was he pleading? He sounded so desperate. She couldn't understand why this was so important. The woman pushed against him again though his grip on her remained firm.

"De-Devante-"

Jin'ala gasped as his lips crashed into hers. Devante's hungry kiss seared her mouth. His hands roamed over her back as she desperately fought to get away. He relinquished her mouth only to drag his lips along her jaw and neck, lightly nipping the tender flesh at her shoulder

"No, please, no! Let me go! Let me..." He silenced her with another kiss, this time plundering her mouth with his tongue. She fought more intensely, tears sliding down her cheeks. A hand came up to the back of her neck to hold her still as its partner slid even further down her back to her hips. He pressed her into his full length, his need plainly evident beneath his robes. Light help her! Did he really mean to do this? How was she going to get out of this? She could barely breathe with the assault to her lips. The energy that seemed to emanate from him was seeping into her skin, her nerves were on fire yet, freezing at the same time. A painful groan welled in her throat.

Finally, Devante leaned back, examining her face. Jin'ala turned her head away from him, tears still streaming from her eyes as she cinched them tightly shut. She couldn't bare to look at him. _Please let me go_, she silently prayed to the gods. _Let me go. Let me go. Let me go._ The chant echoed through her head.

"My dear, sweet child," he said as he gently brushed his knuckles over her cheek. "Why do you tremble? I mean you no harm." The woman in his arms remained unresponsive, shaking from silent sobs. At last, he released her. Her knees almost gave out with relief but she refused to give him any reason to gather her back into his toxic embrace. She quickly retreated to the wardrobe and threw the doors open as if she were searching for a dress to wear. Hopefully he would take the hint that she wanted a little privacy to change. He did, and left so quietly that when she peered over her shoulder, she was surprised that he was gone.

Jinny breathed a sigh, collapsing onto the floor with her skirts piled around her. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, speckling her robes with dark teal splotches. She'd never been so scared. She couldn't let him that close to her again. Especially if she found herself alone with him. What was that energy he gave off? Why did it have that effect on her? How could she stop it?

The quiet tapping at the door caused her head to jerk in that direction. Her eyes grew wide with fear. If he saw her on the floor, he'd undoubtedly try to help her up. She couldn't have that. Quickly swiping the tears from her face she walked over to the basin and poured some water from the pitcher, taking the small, white cloth and soaking it. "I'm nearly ready. Just a few more minutes, please?" she asked after clearing her throat of the lump that seemed to linger there.

"As you wish, my lady." The unfamiliar voice was muffled by the heavy wood of the door and she relaxed, albeit only a little. Good, he'd sent a servant to take her to dinner. Her shoulders slumped at the thought of spending dinner with him. But, Light, she had to get through this. She had to find a way to escape. She had to... She sighed. First things first. She had to find a suitable dress to go to dinner in.

A set of double oak doors loomed in front of her. Light conversation of distinctly male voices trickled from the room behind, but soon was silenced altogether as the man sent to escort her to dinner gently rapped on the intricately carved wood. He dropped her elbow and entered the room, bidding her to wait until she was announced.

The man's voice was suddenly strong and confident. "My lords. May I present, Lady Mouring of the late Bloodsong Village." The servant stepped aside and invited her to enter. Her feet seemed frozen to the spot. _Light help me_, she prayed silently, and took a step. Then another. Jinny stopped as soon as her feet were across the threshold. Most of the occupants of the room were male. A small group of 3 women were gathered in a corner of the room whispered quietly, while the men, gathered around Devante, stopped and stared.

Jinny had never had this much attention on her, and she blushed, embarrassed by it. The little mage averted her eyes, suddenly, and inexplicably, finding her shoes quite interesting. How she wished she could simply blend into the wall. A second set of shoes had approached her. Boots. Layered over black trousers, at the top of which a black shirt was tucked in and accessorized by a thick belt made of dark leather and held together by a large, ornate silver buckle. Devante's long, white hair was tied in a tail and secured by a wide leather thong.

His eyes swept appreciatively over her figure. "You look stunning, my dear," he whispered to her. Forcing a smile to her lips, she bobbed a curtsey, stopping midway when he added, "Even if the dress is altered." He'd noticed. Well, it didn't really matter all that much. So what if she had taken a swatch of cloth and pinned it to the inside of the neckline of her dress? The cloth covered what the plunging collar of the gown did not. Unfortunately, all of the other dresses in the wardrobe were just as revealing, if not more so. The pale yellow fabric contrasted greatly with her dark red hair, but seemed to make her skin glow a soft, peachy color.

Devante gave her one last look before motioning her to a seat at the end of the table. "You must be famished, darling. Please, come sit. Dinner will be served shortly." She sent up a silent word of thanks when he made no move to offer his arm.

Apparently, the entire party had been waiting on her. Everyone moved to their seats at the table and sat down, chatting excitedly about the coming meal. As if on cue, servants came out of the woodwork, pouring drinks, spooning food onto elegant plates. Jinny tentatively sipped her wine as conversations flew all around her, sighing with relief when it tasted just as it should have. At least one thing wasn't marred by the fel energy that was so prevalent in this unpleasant place.

At least she wouldn't have to worry about unwanted advances while there were other people around. Maybe she could finally focus on an escape plan. No one seemed to be paying her any attention and she certainly felt no obligations to entertain anyone. She hadn't realized how tense she was until she felt her shoulders relax. Another sip of wine and she was able to drown out the chatter, losing herself to her thoughts. Thoughts that were racing through the map of the compound she had created in her mind. Somehow, she had to find the fault. She had to find the weak spot.

"Wouldn't you agree, Miss Mouring?" Devante's voice cut through her concentration.

She blinked. "I'm sorry?" she responded.

"Wouldn't you agree, Miss Mouring, that the institution of marriage is, really, only necessary for the forming of offspring? To populate, if you will."

Jinny tilted her head to the side in consideration of the question. How should she answer that? _Should_ she answer? Finally, she softly cleared her throat, choosing her words carefully. "I believe that marriage is necessary for more than simply forming offspring. It is the proclamation of love between two people. Offspring can be formed outside of marriage, but a proclamation of love can receive no higher honor." Suddenly, she realized that everyone at the table was looking at her in dead silence and a deep crimson splashed across her cheeks . She looked down at the food on her plate that had gone untouched, pushing it around with her fork.

His hearty laugh startled her, causing her to cast a glance at him. "Love? What is love?" Her blush spilled down her neck as the rest of the dinner guests tittered along with their host. His smoldering gaze settled once more on her. "My dear Miss Mouring. Love is nothing more than a smattering of useless emotions derived from a basic lust. Love is perceived only when that lust becomes an obsession."

Laughter erupted anew around the table as the woman blushed. Approving nods bobbed as appreciative whispers accompanied the jovial atmosphere. Jinny couldn't help the feeling that everyone at the table knew more about her being here than she did. That didn't sit well at all. She hated being in the dark. She placated herself with the thought that she wouldn't be there much longer. She'd just have to sit and wait for the opportunity to present itself.

In the meantime, she didn't need to be quite so accommodating _all_ the time. The little mage raised her head and looked directly at Devante Givano. "I tend to disagree. Anyone who has been in love can tell you that the emotion goes even deeper than a lusty obsession. It isn't even solely an emotion, for that matter. It is a deep need. A need to be accepted, and to accept. A need to protect, and to be protected. An urge to spend the rest of one's life with someone else no matter what the consequences or hardships. Even those with a banal attitude toward the idea of marriage could come to that conclusion." She paused, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "But, I'm sure you already knew that."

Silence once again dominated the dinning room only broken every now and then with the occasional whisper. Jinny cast a sideways glance at the man at the head of the table. A bemused smile was still stretched across his mouth, though his eyes belied his jovial attitude. Deep, rolling shadows swirled in the fel of his dark green eyes. Jin'ala had openly contradicted their alpha male. Devante was accustomed to everyone and everything just falling at his feet. Well, she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. She'd rather sleep with one of the Ogres that clumsily stomped around Nagrand.

The tiny woman was determined not to be that little 'damsel in distress' who crumbled into a pile of tears at the thought of being kidnapped. She would fight. Her tiny smile remained at the side of her lips as she stabbed her fork into a piece of meat and popped it into her mouth. Jinny wasn't stupid, though. She knew to only push things so far. She had to be smart about this, there was nothing to be gained by infuriating him constantly. Once was enough for today, she supposed.


End file.
